The Boarder and the Riders
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: Rain Goldenberg was a girl who lived two lives; the life of a skateboarder, and the life of an heiress to a very successful company. All she ever wanted was to live a normal life. But when that wish took her to a cave, she did not expect to end up in an even crazier life. Inspired by DustnBlood's Dragon Boarder series.
1. In a Whole New World

**Hello readers to my first HTTYD story! And once again, my imagination got the best of me. Here I was, working on an update on one of my other stories, when as I was reading the many HTTYD stories that were here that I liked, there were a certain few stories that stuck out to me most, enough to inspire me to do my own story where someone in the real world arrived in a world where dragons and vikings exists! And it didn't help that I am so hyped for the last season of RTTE that's coming out in a couple of days, enough to do my own HTTYD story. I know if this doesn't make sense to some of you, but that's just how it is.**

 **So, without further ado, do enjoy this new story. Oh, and this is in my OC's point of view. Also, note that I am not a skateboarder, but again, I was inspired.**

* * *

It was a nice afternoon in the season of autumn out in the city of New York. There, many people were working, kids going to school, friends hanging out, shops filled with customers. Everything was all nice and well. But, there's no place that was as fun, wild, and filled as the skatepark.

There, many teenagers were on their skateboards or bikes and did many stunts on all of the obstacles that it provided. Everyone at the skatepark was having fun doing some tricks or watching their skateboarders and cyclists friends have fun. Today was one of the many days, however, that the skatepark was used for a competition. Yes, as great as the skatepark was, there were some teens with big egos who think that the skatepark was only for the best of the best while everyone else should just leave and never return. But likewise, there were some teens who believed that anyone can be in the skatepark and that it isn't for egotistical boarders or cyclists like them.

The way the competition goes is like any other skateboarding contest, only we do three simple rounds using three boarders from our team, one per round. The first will be a certain trick round. Certain as in the judges, aka the audience, selects one trick we skateboarders do, a simple one that is, and whoever outdoes the other person will win the round. The second round is something like a race; two boarders go through obstacles and whoever makes it through the finish line first wins that round. The last round is the best stunt competition. As the name states, two boarders do whatever trick they want to do. Whoever did the most daring trick without falling or slipping up is the victor. Well, the last round rarely happens since one certain team almost always win the first two round, making it meaningless to do the third round, no matter how exciting it was.

"And now ladies and gentlemen! For the final obstacle!" exclaimed the announcer for today's contest through his mic. "So far Team Leon's boarder, Davis, is behind Team Rider's leader, Justin! Will the leader of our beloved team win this round and keep this skatepark open for everyone? Or is Davis going to take things up a notch and try to at least catch up with Justin?!"

Oh yeah, I should probably explain the point of the competition. See, the two teams competing, Team Leon and Team Riders, are competing for the skatepark. Yep, that's right. This point of this competition was for the park itself. Should Team Leon win, the park wouldn't be open to everyone who wanted to skate for fun there.

Team Leon, named after the founder and leader of the gang. They were nothing but bullies, always picking on the weak and causing trouble everywhere they go. How the cops didn't catch them yet, no one knew. The only place they were able to do what they want without worrying about cops would be in the skatepark, where people could do whatever they want. So long as no weapons were involved that is.

Getting off track. If Team Riders win, the park stays open to everyone and Team Leon leaves the place alone. Team Riders was a group a teens who, so to say, always fought the Leons for the skatepark, only to keep it open for people of all ages, unlike what the egotistical team thinks. And bullies they may be, Team Leon had some pride for skateboarding. Well, the mature members that is. Leon was but a spoiled brat when it comes to skateboarding and doesn't like to lose, especially for the best trick round. And every two months, they always come back to try to claim the skatepark for themselves. It happened so often, it became a tradition of sort.

"Go Justin!" came a shout from the Riders. It came from a blonde girl in her late teens. Her long hair was in braids, eyes were blue, and she wore a white shirt with a blue jean jacket over it, blue jeans and white sneakers. She also had on a yellow wristband that had a blue logo of a dragon. This was Asta Henderson, Justin's girlfriend. Well, not officially that is. But everyone knew the way they look at each other. Makes us all wonder when they'll make it official.

"You're almost there!" came a shout next to her. That shout... was from me. I was a girl a few years younger than her, had shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, and I wore a blue and green plaid tunic shirt with a black travel jacket over it, grey jeans, white and black nike sneakers and a brown gatsby. On the left sleeve of the jacket, at the shoulder area, was a white logo of a dragon different from Asta's.

The speedy leader of the Riders was sliding down the rails when he was closing in on the finish line. But then, the unspeakable happened. Most people didn't see, or maybe I was the only one who saw it, but someone from Leon's team spat out chewed gum in his path. The wheel got caught in it and, as a result, Justin fell off his board. Many people gasped in shock at the fall, many in the Riders and those in the audience that is, while Davis took this chance and crossed the line first.

"And what a turnaround! Davis took advantage of Justin's mess up and crossed the finish line first!" the announcer shouted.

"What 'mess up'?! Leon cheated!" Asta shouted. Huh, so it wasn't just me after all.

"Calm down, Asta. They're not gonna believe that. Besides, it's not like we shouldn't be ready for it in the first place. They would've done it at any time," I told her, calming the blonde.

Gritting her teeth, Asta found that to be true. "Well, at least we're tied up. Which means round three." To me, she then said, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"I watched Justin skateboard for a long time and practiced the tricks, even made up some of my own. Besides, it was my dear cousin's idea to put me in the last round, even though I'm not officially part of the team." Oh yeah, Justin, the leader of the Riders, is also my older cousin. But I see him more as a brother than a cousin.

Speaking of, he made his way towards us. "Sorry for the let down, guys," he apologized.

Justin was about the same age as Asta. He was a brunette with brown eyes, wore a red shirt with a white jacket over it, black sport pants, and black shoes. On the back of the jacket was a red logo of a dragon that was just like on my jacket.

"It's not your fault, Justin. The Leons were playing dirty this time," said another one of the Riders.

"We Riders ride with the wind, always. It never betrays us; it wasn't your fault," said another.

Justin nodded at their comforting words before looking at me. "I was hoping you didn't have to do the third round, too. Looks like all the pressure is on you now."

"Cuz, don't worry about it. I watched you do your boarding and practiced some moves. Plus, you were the one who wanted me in the group, and you were the one who put my name on that list for the competition. At least have some faith in me," I pointed out to him.

A smile formed and a chuckle was heard from his mouth. "All right, you got me there. Show them what you can do."

With a nod, I picked up my own skateboard, ocean blue with some waves, and made my way to the vent ramp, where Leon stood with his flaming-red-skull skateboard.

"I really think Justin lost his mind when he picked you to face me," he said with a smug look on his face.

"Why don't we test that mind of his and see for ourselves?" I challenged.

"And now for the final match! The best trick round!" the announcer shouted. "As the name states, the two boarders perform a trick. Whoever does the better trick will win this match and win their team the victory! From Team Leon's is their very own Leon, the leader! From the Riders, we have... someone who is not yet a Rider. Well, this will be an interesting match-up. Will this newbie Outtrick the leader or has Justin and the rest of the team lost their mind? We'll have to watch and see for ourselves everyone! Going up first is Leon!"

"Watch and learn from the master," the boarder in question said.

He made a running leap off the ramp, doing a backflip and placed his feet on his board as he did so, and slid down the ramp in one go. He then skated off the ramp and made his way to one of the rails nearby. He barley grinded through the whole length and bubble flipped off. The stairs were next and he did a 360 down. Up next were the pipes, in which he tailslid his skateboard over and jumped off with a heelflip. Then to the bowl, he skated over to it and barley grinded on the edge before sliding down into the bowl. The moment he got out from the other side, he did a flip and continued over to the pyramid. He skated and leapt over the flat part with a caballerial flip. Making his way back to the ramp, he leapt up on it and skated to the opposite end. He got on the edge and skated from one end to the other before doing a disco flip down and skated back to the starting line, ending his turn.

"Wow! Talk about trick after trick! As expected from the leader of Team Leon!" said the announcer. "Can the Riders' not-member live up to that?"

Leon smirked, no doubt thinking that he had the final round in the bag. True, those were good tricks, but I can do better. And no, I wasn't just saying that.

On my skateboard, I went down the ramp, kicking the ground to pick up speed to go up the ramp on the other side. As I reached the top, I grabbed onto the ledge and kept my other hand on the board, doing the ho-ho. I then skated back down to the rails. I jumped off the ramp with a nightmare flip and did a 50-50 grind on the rails. I heard gasps and awes, but I didn't let that break my focus as I did a triple heelflips down the stairs, landing in a coconut wheelie, much to their shock. Truth be told, I almost lost my balance when I did that, for I didn't expect to land on the side of my board, but the surprise wasn't enough to stop my concentration still, as I turned my board back on the wheels and skated towards the pipes. Fun fact about the pipes in this skatepark: they're big enough for a skateboard to go through and are big enough to jump over, or rather, jump on. That said, I leapt off my skateboard, letting it travel through the pipe as I ran on top of it. I leapt off from the other side and, to my luck, landed on my board, continuing on to the bowl as I heard cheers from the audience. Instead of skating down, I jumped down with a gazelle spin, landing my board on the side of the bowl and skated around to the other side. As I got to the top, I did a miller flip, turning myself around and skated myself out of the bowl. For the pyramid, I just did an airwalk as I jumped over the flat part. As I get back on the ramp, I did a ghetto bird and just skated back up to the starting line.

The audience and the Riders went wild at my performance while I saw some Leons jaw drop.

"I cannot believe what I saw, folks! Is that skateboarder really a new member of the Riders?! Either way, she had no doubt bested Leon in the final round! I especially would never thought I'd ever see anyone land on their skateboard in a coconut wheelie or land back on their skateboard after a run across the pipes! Just who is this new member?!" the announcer cried out.

"Nice going, Rain!" I heard Justin shout.

"You show him, Rain!" came Asta's.

Eventually, all the Riders and the people in the audience chanted my name. Yes, my name... is Rain. A soon-to-be Rider.

* * *

After that competition, with Team Leon leaving, dragging their leader who kept shouting about a redo or that he'll come back soon, which we don't doubt, everyone spent the rest of the day having fun in the skatepark. And by 'fun', I meant I had gained a lot of fans thanks to the final match. Most questioned how long I was skating or if I could teach them some moves, mainly the heelflips to the wheelie, which I had no heart to say that I either got lucky or it wasn't suppose to happen. Don't judge me.

"Okay, guys. Give her some room," Asta said, squeezing into the crowd towards me, with Justin next to her.

"Nice going there, cuz. I knew you were good, but I didn't think you were that good," my cousin said.

"Well what can I say? I learned from the best," I responded.

The two Riders next to me chuckled at my reply. After the short laugh, Justin asked, "So, what do you say we make it official? You being one of us Riders."

That question brought a smile on my face. A smile that faded almost as fast as it appeared. "I... can't," I answered. Don't get me wrong, I do want to join my cousin's team. It's just...

"Does she not have one yet? A dragon," Asta asked the leader.

Yeah, there was a condition to joining the Riders. It was a silly one, but the condition to joining them, besides being good at skateboarding, was to have a drawing of a made-up dragon species. If they approve of the dragon, then you're in. Why was that a condition? Short answer: my cousin and his friends, who were founders of the Riders, were dragon geeks. Ever since they heard stories of dragons, they were quite fascinated with them, especially since they can 'ride with the wind' as my cousin had once said. This also led to why their team was called the Riders; they like to ride with the wind, no matter how fierce, kind of like dragons. And since each member was to come up with their own dragon, after it was approved, they would later get new clothes that would have their dragon as the logo. The jacket I wore was Justin's; his lucky jacket that he gave me as a birthday present.

Now, as silly as the condition was, it wasn't the reason why I couldn't join. And Justin was the only one who knew. "I see. Speaking of, what time is it?"

I took out my phone and gasped at the time. "Holy-! I got to go! See you guys later!" Without waiting for their goodbyes, I skated out of the park.

* * *

After skating a few blocks away from the skatepark, I turned a corner, where a limo was. I instantly opened the door and slipped in.

"You ran a little late today," said the driver, as he started to drive. "May I ask what had happened?"

"Oh you know. Team Leon," I simply answered. "Got me held up this time because Justin signed me up to do their competition."

"Master Justin did that? Would that mean you became that good of a boarder?"

"Of course it does. James... Don't tell me you were actually doubting me this whole time."

The driver, James, panicked slightly at the I used tone. "Huh? Who me? Why I never!"

I giggled at his expression. "I'm just teasing you."

He relaxed slightly when he heard that. I swear, it was fun to tease the guy.

* * *

A couple hours later, we arrived at a big house outside the city. Well, it was more than a house; it was a mansion. Yeah... I'm not any ordinary skateboarder.

James opened the door and helped me out of the limo. As soon as he did, I removed my hat, walked over to the door and opened it... greeted by the many maids and butlers that worked in the building.

"Welcome home, ma'am," they bowed in unison. I was happy and grateful that they were able to do so quietly.

I should explain my background. In public's eye, I am just an ordinary skateboarder. Well, maybe not ordinary, but I am a skateboarder to them. In truth, though, my name is Rain Goldenberg of the Goldenberg family... heiress of Goldenberg Tech.

Goldenberg Tech was a company that sells technology and gives technical services. The 'Gold' part wasn't just a name, for the company is currently ranked number one in services, production, stocks, even the workers were quite happy to be working there. In fact, it was so successful, many other companies are allied with ours, in need for any technical services they may have problems with or to have some assistance in any department within their building. And it was because of how successful the company was... my life sucked.

Before I knew I had a cousin, I was pampered and spoiled the moment I was born. Most people treated that way would take advantage of it, but not me. Despite the attention I was getting by the servants, it wasn't the same as getting attention from my parents. My mother died with I was six-years-old. It was from some sickness, the name I couldn't remember. I do remember that she was looking unwell during my childhood and couldn't spend much time with me in fear that whatever she caught may spread to me, so I cherished the moment we had spent together. When she died... it left a big hole in my heart... until I met Justin.

As mentioned earlier, I didn't know about him during my early childhood. When my mom died, everyone from her family was informed about it and attended her funeral. I was in the woods, crying my eyes out that time, when my cousin came. After we introduced each other, he cheered me up by showing me some skills he had with the skateboard that time. Being a kid I was, I was instantly in awe with what he performed and became interested in skateboarding. I had spoken to my father about it, but was saddened to hear that I wasn't allowed to do anything that involved the sport because it had nothing to do with business. But thankfully, James, the driver earlier and my personal butler, managed to find a loophole and granted my wish.

Speaking of my father, with how busy he was with the company, he never had time for me. He noticed me, that was for certain, with the fact that I was homeschooled instead of going to school itself, and I knew James always report to him on a day-to-day basis, excluding anything that had to do with skateboarding that is. And since I'm a girl and young, the only time I could go out was to go to a combat school, which though I do go to at times, was a good excuse to be with my cousin and his friends.

So yeah, at home, I'm a bored, spoiled, educated teen. Outside, especially at the skatepark, I'm a hardcore skateboarder.

"Miss Goldenberg, your father has requested for your presence," one of the maids told me.

I was shocked to hear that. My dad never wanted to speak to me. Rather, he never spoke to me, period. I didn't know what to feel when she told me this.

"R-Really? I'll go see him immediately!" I said, completely forgetting about my current appearance. Before anyone stopped me, I was already rushing towards my father's office.

* * *

When I arrived at his door, I started to feel quite nervous, wondering what he would want to talk to me about. I would assume that it would be about the company, since there really wasn't much about me personally that he would know about. Gathering whatever courage I had, I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came a voice from the other side.

"I-It's Rain," I spoke, mentally cursing myself for stuttering. "One of the maids said you wanted to see me."

"... You may enter." With his permission, I allowed myself in.

His office was big. There were some bookcase on one side of the room, filled with books, portraits hung on the other side, a large window on the other side of the room, my dad's desk in the middle with some chairs, the man himself sitting behind the desk, a large lamp at the corner of the room near him, and a tv on top of a nightstand right under the portraits.

"You wish to speak with me?" I asked.

"Rain..." he spoke. "I am aware that I was never there most of your life, but tell me, what is the meaning... of this?" He turned on the tv, where a news report showed- Wait... Why would he be-?! "Why were you on tv, doing such meaningless activity when you should've been studying self-defense or business?" He didn't raise his voice, and I may not know him that well, but I know him well enough to know that he was hiding his anger. I was the heiress of Goldenberg Tech, and of all times my dad could watch the news, any news at all, he had to be watching the one that was recording the skateboarding contest from earlier! And it didn't help that I didn't change out of my clothes. But... even so... "Listen here, young lady-"

"To what?" I interrupted. I didn't mean to, but I just had to. "Of all times you decided to finally speak to me face-to-face, it's not during mom's funeral, or when I was worried about mom when she was sick, or my birthday, or even when I told you of my interest, but because I went behind your back?! Because I did something I like?! I wanted to tell you for so long! Hoping that there was one part of you that actually cares about me and sees me as your daughter! But I guess it was all just wishful thinking in the end after all." He was about to say something, but I wouldn't let him. "You never once even looked at me since I was born! If you think I'll just listen to you because you're my dad, then you have another thing coming! You never acted fatherly to me, you never raised me! You even have James report to you everyday to know what goes on in my life when you could've just asked me yourself! I don't know what I was hoping for when you called for me, but what I do know is that I'm done! I'm not just any heiress of any company! I'm a teenage girl who wants to have a normal life!" After that, without hearing another word from him, I rushed out of his office and into my room.

* * *

I am aware I was such a drama queen back there, but can you blame me? Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to have a conversation with him, any conversation at all. Due to how busy he was though, there was never a good chance to talk to him. I remember asking my mom what she saw in him, how they met. She told me it was love at first sight, a real Romeo and Juliet story. A story that will be saved for another time.

I couldn't take it any more, secretly being in his shadows. Never receiving any sort of parental love from him. Always expected to do what I should as an heiress. I didn't want any part of it any longer. That's why... I'm going away.

That night, I took my bag from out of my closet, emptying out all the contents I had in it, which were only my karate clothes, a notebook, a sketchbook, a pencil case, and my nunchucks. I placed the sketchbook, case and the nunchucks back in the bag, the latter in case if I do get in any trouble. I also put in a survival kit, some energy bars, some rope, batteries, and two chargers for my phone, one that has some batteries in it to charge and one to charge both the phone and the battery in case if they both run out and I end up somewhere with an outlet. Don't ask why I have some of these things.

Once I was ready to leave, I grabbed my skateboard James sent up, put my gatsby back on, and took one more thing from my desk before making my way to the balcony. Now, usually no one would be willing to leave their home from the second floor, but I'm a skateboarder. I took a small running start before jumping over the rail and slamming my skateboard into a wall. Before I could hit the ground, and thank god I was sliding down, not falling, I managed to tilt my skateboard in time to land safely. Thankfully, it didn't seem that no one heard the small commotion and I took this chance to skate to the woods nearby.

* * *

Time later, it had started to rain, which was just perfect. Of all things I packed, I forgot an umbrella. Well, on the bright side, my jacket had a hood, so I was kind of safe from the rain. But even so, I had to find shelter. Thankfully, there was a cave that can shelter me from the rain, which was within my sight. I kicked off the ground at full speed, wanting to get out of the weather as fast as possible. To make things better for me, the cave also had some firewood inside. I was the kind of person who uses her resources sparingly, so I broke off a few branches into as many pieces as possible before setting them on one pile and lighting them up in flames with the lighter I had in my survival kit. Don't ask why I have a lighter.

As soon as I got myself settled in, I took out the paper I grabbed from my desk. It was an old drawing... of a dragon of my own. I drew it the day after I met Justin's skateboarding crew. I've been interested in joining since then and had my own drawing of a dragon prepared for the day I do. But due to being reminded of my status, I became reluctant to present it to the Riders. I often redo the drawing in my sketchbook though, improve the image compared to how it was when I drew it as a child. Even though I keep redoing it, I just couldn't let go of this very first drawing. It may be because it symbolizes the day I met them, the day I actually became interested in doing something, being a part of something. I took out the book and flipped the page to the most recent, incomplete improvement of the drawing and added in as much as I could.

Some time later, I felt the storm was getting worse and decided to move deeper into the cave. Creating a torch, I grabbed my stuff and ventured onwards, away from the entrance and the storm. As I walked, however, I noticed something off about the cave.

' _I don't remember the cave being this deep,_ ' I thought. Sure it was deep enough to be away from a bad storm, but not enough to be explored in. As much as my gut was telling me to not go deeper in, curiosity got the better of me as I started to skate around the area.

The deeper I went in the cave, the bigger and wider it was, the farther I was from the storm and the sound of the rain hitting the ground, and the lower the temperature was strangely getting. I still couldn't help but wonder if the cave was originally this big and deep, as I had remembered there should've been a dead end much sooner. Eventually, to my surprise, I felt a slight breeze from the direction I was heading. Up ahead, I thought my eyes were fooling me, but I actually saw it; light. Dropping the torch in slight shock, I picked up the speed towards the exit. Once I was out, I was met with an unbelievable sight. No sign of rain, a pond was in front of me, some trees and boulders, sky was clear, and judging from how the area was sheltered in a side of a mountain, I seemed to be in a cove. Strangest thing was the clear sky above me, signaling no rain had occurred at all.

"What the...?" I muttered. Knowing that standing around wouldn't do much for me, I skated out of the cove to get a better look at the new environment. One glance, and I knew I wasn't just far from my house; I was in a whole place. Sure I ran into the woods, but the scenery here was way different. Not only that, but I also saw an ocean from a distance, and my home and the woods were nowhere near a large body of water.

"Where am I?" Okay... So I am far, far from home. Somehow I ended up a little bit too far from my prison of a house, but it's okay. There may be other signs of life around here, signs of people somewhere... What am I saying? This is not okay! I came from New York to, my best guess, an island! This is nowhere near normal!

But, as bad as this was, and as freaked out as I was, I was also quite curious and excited. This was a new area, and I always am eager to explore. That said, I glided into the woods on my skateboard.

The path I took seemed to have slanted down, as I felt myself gaining some speed. Taking notice of a few logs and low branches ahead, I couldn't help but perform a trick or two. To a couple of logs that were spaced perfectly apart, I performed a nail slide. A bit bumpy, but performed to perfection, or close to. I started to kick the ground and gain some more speed for the low branch and performed that jump trick I did back in the skatepark, only I rolled over the branch and landed on my skateboard. I may have lost my balance a little, but I still managed. ... Okay, I overestimated my jump and fell. But hey, it was the skateboarder part of me. That part of me likes challenges. Don't judge me.

I picked up my board and my hat, that fell from the fall, and dusted off some dirt on the latter. As I did so, I looked up and saw something in the sky. ' _Is that a plane?_ ' I wondered, until I saw a movement I knew a plane wouldn't make, which made me realize that it was some sort of animal. Not wanting to take the chance of being seen by whatever was up there, I put my hat back on, got on my board and quickly glided through the woods.

' _Gotta find a place to hide!_ ' I thought, speeding through the forest.

"Hey! Stop!" I thought I heard.

' _I'm going crazy! I heard someone shouting at me to stop!_ ' I thought again, as I looked behind me. I panicked when I did, for the animal that was chasing me... was a freaking dragon! A dragon, of all things! I looked back forward and instantly picked up some more speed, swaying past the trees. A boulder came in my path and I managed to do a benihana over it. I heard a screech behind me and a small thud, slightly relieving myself, knowing that the dragon may have crashed into the boulder. I then saw a tree coming, one big and thick enough to hide in, and hid.

I tried to soothe my panting while I was hidden, not wanting to be found by the dragon. Yes, I was skateboarding, but even that took up some stamina. Plus, I was chased, what do you expect?

' _Dragons..._ ' I started to think. ' _How on earth can dragons exist?! They were suppose to be myths! Legends! Fairy tales! So how?! Why?!_ '

A roar was heard above me, causing me to hold my breath. Footsteps followed, which meant that the dragon had landed and decided to search for me on the ground. Pretty smart, that one.

"SQUAAK!" came another sound, as another thud was heard from my left side.

"What's up?" I heard a female voice asked.

I was shocked to hear a human voice with the dragons, wondering if there was someone out there. If so, hopefully it would be someone friendly. If it was a dragon talking... God help me.

"I saw something!" came the voice I heard earlier. "It was black and fast! Almost like it was gliding through the woods! It even jumped over that big boulder!"

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" asked the female voice.

"I'm pretty sure I saw this thing on its head." Hearing that confused me. "I've never seen this hat before. You?" Until that. I slowly and carefully, without making a sound, reached up to the top of my head... and felt nothing but hair.

' _My hat!_ ' I mentally panicked. That hat was the one gift and memento I have of my late mother, and it was gone. As much as I didn't want to leave it, I'd rather not be eaten alive. With that, I quickly got out of the tree and skated back down the slope, kicking the ground to pick up speed.

"Hey! There it is again!" came the male voice.

I panicked slightly and picked up some more speed, fast enough to move through the trees without crashing into any. To my slight dismay, I came into a clearing. This gave me a bit of time to see what was behind me, at the very least, and the distance between us. I looked and saw two different dragons, yet somehow familiar, chasing me. And on their backs were... people?!

"That's a person!" the girl shouted.

"Stop! You're heading for a cliff gap!" the boy warned.

"Huh?!" I gasped, looking ahead and saw that he spoke the truth. And as much as I wanted to stop, I still knew nothing about the people chasing me. So instead, I kicked the ground for more speed, as much as possible before I can get to the cliff.

"Is she trying to-?!" the girl behind me gasped.

"Don't! You'll never make it!" the boy shouted.

Those two knew nothing about me, clearly. If they did, they'd know that I wouldn't give in to a challenge such as this. As I skated off the cliff like a ramp, I felt weightless and pulled my skateboard close in a rocket air. Good news: I made it to the other side. Bad news: I didn't think I would actually make it and didn't prepare myself for a rough landing. Thus, this led me to rolling down the grass, separated from my board and hit my head against something hard. And then... I blacked out.

* * *

 _ ***GENERAL'S P.O.V***_

Hiccup and Astrid were both speechless at the long jump Rain did, surprised that she made it to the other side of the gap. When the two were dragon boarding, Hiccup and Toothless couldn't make that jump. So how was this girl able to do it without a dragon? As much as they wanted that question to be answered, the surprise and shock were replaced with worry when they saw her tumble down and hit her head against a boulder.

"Toothless/Stormfly!" both cried out their dragons' name. The two knew what their riders wanted and flew down to her side. As soon as they landed, the two got off their dragons and rushed over to the girl.

"How is she?" Astrid asked Hiccup, who turned the girl over and saw blood on one side of her head.

"Oh no. We have to cover up her injury!" Hiccup told her. "I should have a some fabric in my bag! We can use that!"

Astrid nodded and rushed to Toothless's saddlebag, taking out some red cloth from his bag, the same shade as the Night Fury's prosthetic tail fin, and ran to wrap it around Rain's head. "Who do you think this girl is?" she asked.

"Don't know, but we have to get her to Gothi," Hiccup answered. Draping one of Rain's arms over his neck, he said to Astrid, "Help me get this girl on one of our dragons."

She nodded and draped Rain's other arm around her shoulder, when she saw a symbol on her left arm. "Hiccup."

"What, Astrid? We have to help her!" When he saw how his friend seemed to be in a trance, looking at something on Rain's arm, he got curious and looked. Hiccup's jaw dropped and his grip on Rain almost slackened as he saw the symbol. "That can't be possible..."

"I thought no one knew what they looked like before you did," Astrid said to him.

"That's what I thought. That's what everyone thought!"

The dragon symbol on Rain's arm, the symbol drawn by Justin... was a Night Fury.


	2. Dragons Everywhere

**Welcome to another chapter of The Boarder and the Riders, readers! Hope you guys like some more surprises and laughs because this chapter is quite full of it. Oh, and in case if, at a certain point, any of you ask or goes 'Oh, we're at this time?' or 'Wow, you decide to have her get there that late in?', yes we are at that time and yes I did decide that. For good reasons, of course.**

 **Now, without further ado, do enjoy this new story.**

* * *

 _ ***RAIN'S P.O.V***_

' _Ow... my head..._ ' I thought, regaining some conscious. The first thing I realized as soon as I did, was that I was on something soft, like a bed. Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself in what might be a hut.

' _How did I get here?_ ' I wondered, trying to remember what happened to me. ' _Let's see... I was mad at my dad... I snuck out at night... It was raining... I took shelter in the cave... Did I fall asleep and someone found me and took me in?_ '

I slowly got up and winced at the pain I was feeling on my head. Reaching up to rub it, I felt bandage wrapped around it. I raised a brow in confusion, before memories of what happened after the cave came back to me.

' _Oh god, please tell me that's not true,_ ' I mentally begged. I heard the door opened and looked up to see an elderly woman with a staff and a helmet walking in. She seemed to gestured me to lie back down, in which I did.

"What... happened to me?" I asked.

"I can help answer that," came a high male voice. I looked up and saw a guy with a hook as an arm, a peg leg, yellow braided beard, and a viking helmet on his head walking in. "Well, Gothi can answer, but I can translate what she'll tell you."

I looked at him in confusion, until the elderly woman, Gothi, wrote something down on the floor with her staff. And from what I could see, it wasn't in English.

"Let's see here... She said you went and slept on a field of dragon poop," he translated, making me widen my eyes in disgust seeing that it wasn't how I remembered it... AT ALL! Fortunately, it didn't seem to be the case, as Gothi whacked him in the head, hard. "OW! Sorry. It was you fell and hit your head on a boulder." Now that sounded plausible. "Just a mild concussion. And from what old Gobber here can see, after you take Gothi's medicine, you should be good by the end of the day."

I just nodded slightly at his observation, as Gothi then handed me a bowl of liquid medicine. She then gestured me to drink it in one gulp, in which I did, enduring the bitter taste. Once I was done, I handed Gothi back the bowl. "It's... got a bitter taste... I feel my throat burning a bit."

Gothi wrote down something on her staff again. "It means it's working," Gobber translated. "Give it a few minutes and the burn will pass."

I just nodded, coughing a bit from the hot feeling in my throat. "Thank you."

Gothi wrote something down. "Oh, and best not to drink water until the burn pass, or it will get worse."

"Noted."

The sound of flaps and something landing outside the hut was heard, followed by a familiar voice. "Is she awake, Gobber?"

"Sure she is, Hiccup," Gobber answered. "Come on in and meet her."

Walking in was a boy my age. He had brown hair, green eyes, freckles on his face, wore a green tunic with a dark green vest over it, green pants, and brown boots.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay. Besides the burn in my throat from the medicine," I answered.

"That's great to hear. Especially after that jump you made. You gave us quite a scare."

Just as he said that, something else walked in, something big and black. Wait-

"Dragon?!" I jumped and scooted away from the scaly creature, who was quite shocked at the reaction, along with the other three people in the room.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Easy there!" Hiccup told me. "It's okay. He's friendly."

As if to support his claim, the black dragon did a toothless smile. Seeing the dragon like that... made him quite cute, enough for a small smile to form on my face. I reached my hand over to the dragon, in an attempt to pet it, or at least touch it. He seemed to understand my intention and pushed his head into my hand. I gave him some scratches, making him lie on my lap and move his leg like a dog would.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see Toothless act like that for some pets," Hiccup said.

"Cute name for a cute dragon," I stated, this time scratching the black dragon under his chin. For some reason, it made a sort of surprised noise before falling limply on the ground, his head still on my lap. This made me panic a little. "Oh god! What did I do?!"

"You just scratched him on a pressure point, that's all," Hiccup answered, calming me down. "Trust me, he's not dead." He then seemed to have realized something. "Oh yeah! My name's Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."

I had to hold back a laugh at the discovery that the boy's name really was Hiccup, and managed to introduce myself. "I'm Rain. Rain Boldgengers." Yes, I used a different last name outside of home. But can you blame me? I wanted a normal life; I couldn't have that with my father's name.

"Okay, Rain. Why did you run from us?"

"Well, I had dragons chasing me. What else should I do? Especially when I didn't notice there were people riding them. Besides, I thought dragons didn't exist."

Hiccup had on a confused look, for some reason. "That could've fooled me, especially when you have a Night Fury symbol on your jacket."

My eyes widened when he said that, as I had just noticed that I didn't have my cousin's jacket on, as well as my gatsby. "My jacket! Where is it?! A-And my hat!"

"Right here, lass. The wheel board too," Gobber spoke up, holding up my travel jacket with his hook and my hat in his real hand, as well as gesturing to my skateboard and bag in the corner of the room.

"Please give them back," I pleaded, holding my hand out to the two items.

He gave them back to me. The moment they was back in my hands, I hugged them both close to me. I always felt nothing without either of them on me; my two precious gifts from two precious people. A coo broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Hiccup, Gobber, and a recovered Toothless looking at me with concerned eyes. Gothi seemed to have already left by the time Hiccup came in.

Quickly regaining my composure, I cleared my throat and said, "Thank you. For returning what's mine."

"You don't really have to thank us," Hiccup responded. "So... about the Night Fury symbol on your jacket..."

I looked back down at the jacket, looking at the mark he spoke of. My eyes slightly widened in shock when I saw how similar it was to Toothless.

"Oh wow... That's a really weird coincidence," I said. "This jacket was a gift from my cousin. He drew this mark and had it sewed onto the sleeve. But I promise you, I never knew dragons existed. I don't think my cousin knew. He just drew it out of an imagination."

This seemed to put the two guys at ease, somewhat. "Oh, thank Thor. I thought you were from a tribe that worships Night Furies and attempt to steal Toothless," Hiccup said in relief.

Hearing that brought me to confusion. "Why would I ever do that?"

"We had a small run in with another tribe who worships a dragon we found and practically had to fight them for it. But the dragon also proved to be a trouble for both sides to handle and had to be... relocated."

I could only nod in understanding. "But man, I'm glad you didn't throw any of them out," I said.

"Why would I? I mean, maybe some of my friends would. And possibly... destroy them, but don't worry! I made sure they didn't touch anything of your's."

I gave him my thanks and put on my hat and jacket. All of a sudden, there was music being played. The second it was played, both guys and Toothless jumped.

"It's that thing again, Hiccup! I thought you said you had the solution!" Gobber exclaimed to the boy.

"I didn't! It went on and off on its own!" he said.

I could only look at them in confusion before going into my pocket for my phone and turned the alarm off. The trio looked at me with shocked looks.

"What?" I could only ask.

"H-How did you do that? We've been trying to get that thing for minutes and it wouldn't go off," Hiccup told me.

I was shocked to hear that he, and some others, didn't know what a phone was. "You don't know what a phone is?" I asked.

"That's called a phone?" Gobber asked. "Well, better than 'magic-talking-picture-box'."

I looked at him with a judging look.

"The twins named it, not me."

"Which speaking of, do you think you're well enough for a tour?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm well enough, but I don't want to be a bother," I lightly turned down.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

Toothless seemed to be agreeing with Hiccup, as he nudged my arm and looked at me expectantly.

That little cuteness he had was enough to make me agree to go. "Well, okay then."

"Great!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Then let's go! The gang should be at the academy. Do you want to walk or fly there?"

"If it's possible, I'd like to walk."

* * *

And walk it was. Hiccup and Toothless both accompanied me to the academy where they train dragons. Gobber went somewhere else, said something about work. As we walked across town, I was getting weird looks from many people and I noticed that, not only did it look like I was sent to the past by the cave, but there were also lots of weapons and armor shops. The people also wore horned helmets.

"You guys must be far back in the past to still have viking clothes and weapons," I said.

"And you must really not be from around here to not know what a real viking and weapon are," Hiccup replied.

His response made me stop in my tracks. "Wait, you guys are really vikings?!"

"Well yeah. I thought it was obvious."

I took a good look at him, wondering if there was something about him I missed that made him a viking. And the result? Not one thing shouted viking from him.

He seemed to notice that himself. "Well sure. Of course you wouldn't see so much raw vikingness hidden underneath me."

I giggled at how silly he sounded when he said that. Toothless seemed to think it was funny too, making a sound that sounded like laughing.

"Oh gee, thanks Toothless."

"Hiccup!" came a familiar female voice.

We looked up and saw another familiar, blue and white dragon flying above us, with a female rider on its back. The dragon out of the way, the person riding it seemed quite familiar.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called, waving his arms up at her.

The dragon landed on the ground. As soon as it landed, the girl got off. My eyes widened in shock and I was feeling relief washing over me.

"I've been looking all over for you!" she spoke.

Before she could say much else, I cried out, "Asta!" and rushed to hug her. I felt her body freeze in surprise. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here."

What I didn't know as I was hugging 'Asta', besides the girl wrapping her arms around me, was her and Hiccup having a silent conversation.

"What in Thor?!" the boy mouthed out.

"I don't know!" she mouthed back.

After we separated from our hug, 'Asta' looked back at me and said, "Uh... Sorry, but... Do I know you?"

The smile on my face fell at the question, making me realize she was just someone who looked like my sister-figure friend. "Oh... Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Right..." An awkward silence fell on us, until Asta- uh, Astrid, remembered what she was there for. "Oh yeah, Hiccup! We have to get to the academy! Now!"

"What? How come?" Hiccup asked.

"It's at it again! The dragon we found!"

"It what?!"

I looked at the two in confusion. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Sorry, Rain. Tour will have to wait! I got to go!" Hiccup got on Toothless and flew away with 'Asta' on her dragon.

"Wait! What am I going to do while you're gone?!" I shouted. Sadly, they seemed to be already out of hearing distance as they continued to fly away. "Guess I'll just follow them and try not to get in the way." That said, I set down my board that I'd been carrying and skateboarded after the two teens at full speed, careful not to bump into anyone along the way.

* * *

It was a tough travel to where Hiccup and Astrid were going, especially since they were going through places that were difficult for me to skateboard through. Keyword: difficult, not impossible. Such as having to go through a farm without crashing into a wild animal and almost crashing into people or carts. Then in the woods we have some occasion boulders, small ones thankfully, logs, and, my new favorite (or maybe not so), sleeping or wandering dragons, whether they were walking or flying in my way.

... Okay, yeah, that was my least favorite actually.

There I was, skating through the woods, bypassing some trees and logs and some rocks, when I saw a dragon, one similar to Astrid's only purple, walked right in my way. The sudden sight of it made me panic slightly as I let out a scream. The dragon heard my scream and looked to see me gliding right towards it. To make matters worse, when it got freaked out, its tails had spines sticking out all of a sudden and, with one swipe, shot some towards me. I was lucky enough to somehow avoid them all, save for one in which I used my bag as a shield to block. Thankfully, that little panic seemed to be a distraction of sort, as the creature flew away the second after it shot those spines at me.

I sighed in relief at that... until I looked up and saw a big, brown boulder with green moss on it in my way. I did a sal frontside flip over it, accidentally hitting it with the back wheel and tail of my board before shakily landing on the ground. When I turned, however, I saw... that it was no boulder. Eyes snapped open as the boulder-like dragon started to chase after me with orange and yellow- IS THAT LAVA IN ITS MOUTH?! I kicked the ground as hard as I could, in an attempt to pick up as much speed as possible to escape from my pursuer who was obviously not at all happy to have its nap interrupted by me. It took a several minutes to get it off my tail, as I skated through an area with lots of trees and boulders, but not even a minute to run into another dragon... literally.

I'd rather not get into much details about this third and last one. Just know that it took me EVERYTHING I had to skate as fast as I possibly could to either lose it or have it lose interest in chasing me. Was there a cave nearby? Yes there was. Did I think about hiding in there? Of course I did. But you know what happened after that? The dragon freaking flared up and chased me in the dark cavern! To make things worse, I had bumped into, dah dah dah, another sleeping dragon, this one yellow with two heads. One of the heads got sparks in its mouth while the other was breathing out gas. I knew what gas would do if sparked and skated as fast as I could out of the cave while trying to not die from my other pursuer.

After I miraculously escaped from my pair of predators, I finally found myself out of the woods, to my great relief, and saw what seemed like an incomplete barrier ways ahead of me, with some wooden boards surrounding it, acting as foothold. I heard roars, making me flinch and look around before realizing that it came from what I assumed was the academy Hiccup and Astrid spoke of.

I decided to walk the rest of the way over and looked down the round hold from the barricade. One sight of the many dragons down there, and I instantly dropped to the ground, hiding myself. Calming my fast-beating heart, I took a peek and saw Hiccup, Astrid, and some other teens barricading a huge door.

"This is the fourth time it happened this week, Hiccup!" shouted the short, muscular teen. "I'm saying this now: you and Fishface better give up on this dragon or Thor help me, I will have Hookfang sick the both of you!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Snotlout is right," Astrid agreed. "Clearly this dragon doesn't want to have anything to do with us. We should just let it go back in the wild where it belongs."

"But guys, we barely got anything about this dragon," the big blonde teen, who I assumed was 'Fishface', said. "All we got was the kind of fire power it uses and what it looks like. No other details."

"Fishlegs kind of has a point," Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Besides, if it's strong and smart enough to escape from here four times, it could be our greatest ally against Dagur and the Outcasts. With Thornado gone to take care of Bing, Bam and Boom, we need as much dragon help as we can get, guys."

"Yeah! You heard the man!" one of the long hair blonde, a male, shouted in agreement.

"We're keeping this dragon!" followed the last of the teen, a female who seemed to be the twin.

The other four teens looked at them in shock. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when the twins would agree with Hiccup about something," Astrid stated.

"Well of course. With this dragon gone, it means no destruction," the male of the two said.

"No annihilation," followed the female.

The rest of the group then face-palmed or rolled their eyes in response to their reasons, which made me feel sorry that they had such... destructive people in their group.

While I was distracted by their conversation, I heard a familiar sound of something being shot towards me and ducked back into my hiding spot on instinct. This seemed to got the attention of the rest of the teens as I heard Astrid ask, "What's wrong, Stormfly?"

Not wanting to take the possibility of dying if the dragons found me, I shakily decided to stand from my spot, making myself known to them. "Please don't let them kill me," I pleaded, quite frightened of the dragons after my little trip over here.

"Rain!" Hiccup gasped in slight shock. "I thought you were at the village!"

"I didn't say I would wait there," I told him. "It's not like there's much for me to do over there."

"Well, you're just in time. Come on down!"

I wearily looked over at the dragons when he offered that. "Actually, I'll just stay right up here. Got a good view of what's going on from over here and I can hear you all quite clearly up here."

"What? Come on girl. Get down here," the boy, Snotlout, said. "You can't get a good look of the Snot from up there."

From the tone he used, I can easily tell that he was egotistical and a womanizer. Ew.

"Yeah, you can't get a good look of the dragons from up there," Fishface said. "Come on down. They won't hurt you."

I glanced down at the group of beasts by the door and saw them all staring at me. Toothless was okay. Astrid's dragon, Stormfly I believe, seemed to be looking at me with curiosity. The boulder dragon was also looking at me expectantly, wagging its tail like a dog. As for the other two dragons... the two-headed one was looking at me mischievously while the flaming-up one seemed kind of suspicious of me.

I looked back at the teens and asked, "You're not going to let me stay up here, are you?"

"Aw, come on! What's the worst thing that can happen?!" the skinny blonde male asked.

Hesitantly and reluctantly, I walked over to the entrance and entered the academy.

"Great! Now that you're here, let's start with introductions!" Hiccup said.

Immediately after he said that, Snotlout got in my face. "Please to meet you. My name is Snotlout Jorgenson, the manliest-" Before I could let him say anymore, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder, pinning him down and twisting his arm behind his back. "OW! Ow! Okay, okay! Mercy!"

Realizing what I was doing to him, I quickly released the guy and got off him. "Oh god, I am so, so sorry about that!" I quickly apologized. "You just got in my personal space and I just acted on instinct."

The boy slowly, and seemingly painfully, got back up on his feet. I heard what sounded like laughter and looked over to see the red and black, flaming dragon (well it's not flaming up now) laughing at the boy's pain.

"Shut up, Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted at the dragon.

"Wow. I'm starting to like you now," Astrid said, a smile forming on her face. "My name's Astrid Hofferson."

"Fishlegs," the big boy introduced.

"Tuffnut," followed the skinny blonde boy.

"Ruffnut," followed the female.

"We're twins," they simultaneously said, headbutting each other.

' _Had a feeling you two were,_ ' I thought.

"Nice to meet you guys," I greeted. "My name's Rain Boldgengers." To Astrid, I then said, "Sorry for... mistaking you for someone else."

"Oh, it's okay," she said. "Though that was quite a fall you took back at the cliff gap. I'm surprised you're still in one piece after that."

"Well, it's not like I actually fell off the cliff."

"What's that thing under your arm?" Tuffnut asked me.

"Something like that magic-talking-picture-box?!" Ruffnut asked in an excited tone.

' _So it was them who called it that,_ ' I thought.

"The 'magic-talking-picture-box', as you call it, is a phone," I corrected. "And this is a skateboard. You just stand on it and glide around on flat surfaces." As I explained what it was and the basics, I set my board down and lightly skated around the academy, over to the teens and avoiding the dragons. "It's a lot harder than it looks."

Snotlout scoffed when I said that. "Please. It doesn't look that hard."

As if challenging him, I got off my skateboard and pushed it to him. He seemed to have accepted my challenge, as he took a step on it. One foot on, however, and he slipped on the ground, pushing the skateboard back to me. I stopped it with one foot and stepped down one end, catching the other end of the board in my hand and carrying it back under my arm.

"Still think it's not that hard?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Okay, you got me," he said.

Almost everyone laughed at how ridiculous or humiliating the boy was, to be outdone by a girl who didn't seem at all like a viking.

"Well, you've met us Riders. Meet our dragons," Astrid said. I flinched slightly when she said that, still unsure about wanting to get close to them after meeting some on my way here. "This is Stormfly," she introduced her dragon to me. "What do you think? Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered.

"Well, she may be beautiful, but Meatlug is the friendliest dragon there is!" Fishlegs said, hugging the boulder-like dragon. As if to support the claim, Meatlug gave the boy some licks.

"Well, our dragon is the coolest!" Ruffnut followed.

"Yeah! He destroys stuff!" Tuffnut added in.

' _Oh, I can tell,_ ' I thought nervously, noticing the two-headed dragon staring at me.

"Oh yeah? Well, none of them can compare to Hookfang!" Snotlout exclaimed. "He's the most feared dragon of all!"

"Second to a Night Fury that is," Fishlegs added. "The suppose offspring of lightning and death itself."

My eyes widened when I heard that description and looked over at the black dragon, who was looking back at me with big eyes.

' _A cute dragon like that?!_ ' I mentally questioned.

All of a sudden, music was played again. I reached into my pocket and saw that it was another alarm of mine being played.

' _I should turn the alarms off,_ ' I thought. ' _Can't really take any of my classes while I'm here._ ' Turning the alarm off, I opened my phone and when to the clock app, shutting down all my alarms. When that was done, I put my phone away and looked up to see everyone looking at me with wide eyes.

"... What?" I asked a bit nervously.

"How did you do that?" Fishlegs asked. "It took us minutes to figure out how to stop that sound coming out of your... phone, was it? Not that I'm complaining about the music; it was really nice."

"It may be because where I come from, this is a common thing for people to use," I explained.

"Where are you from, anyway?" Astrid asked, though a bit suspicious.

I wasn't sure how to explain it to them. Although considering that they seemed to believe in magic, gods and have dragons, I decided to try and tell them the truth.

* * *

After a long explanation about the world or timeline I come from, especially when the twins kept asking questions in between explanations, I waited and looked at their reactions to my story.

"Well, that's a lot to take in," Fishlegs said.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth," I said. "My world is far more advanced than your's, dragons don't exist there, and I came here through a cave in a cove. I don't know how else to prove you if my phone isn't enough to make you guys believe me."

"Don't worry, we believe you," Hiccup assured.

"Do we?" Astrid asked him.

Snotlout, who didn't seem to learn his lesson earlier, wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, Rain. Even if you are from the future, I'll protect you from-" I grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him over my shoulder.

"Yeah, don't really need the protection," I told him.

' _Possibly,_ ' I mentally added.

"Obviously, you sure know how to fight," Astrid said to me. "Don't know if I should feel bad that you came here at a bad time, though."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're kind of in the middle of a war against the Berserkers and the Outcasts," Hiccup explained. "Basically speaking, their leader want either Toothless or a way to control dragons, while we just train them and want to be at peace with them."

I nodded my head in slight understanding. "Just saying that you're in the middle of war is more than enough," I said.

"And knowing Dagur, he won't just let you be for being an outsider," Fishlegs added in. "And since there will be weapons involved, hand-to-hand combat won't do much for you."

"I'm a black belt in karate, which is the highest rank, and I actually have a weapon on me. And I'm quite sufficient with a sword."

"The way she says that sounds like she's going to fight with us," Ruffnut stated.

"It's not that I'm going to fight with you. I'm just saying that I can protect myself."

"We could actually use some extra help," Hiccup said. "The more allies we have on our side, the better our chance is against Dagur." When he said that, I had a bad feeling climbing up my spine. "Today's your lucky day, Rain. What do you say we get you a dragon?"

"NO!" I instantly shouted, scooting away from the group of winged reptiles. "After what I experienced on the way here?! No thank you! Nuh-uh! I'll stick to just hand-to-hand combat! I don't care if they surround me with bows and arrows pointing at me! I'd rather do that than team up with a dragon!"

"Wait, you got in the middle of destruction with dragons?" Ruffnut asked me.

"Awesome! How'd that go?" Tuffnut asked.

"No, NOT awesome! I almost got pierced!" I turned around, showing a dragon's spine sticking out of my bag. "I almost got burned by lava! I almost got scorched alive! I almost got stuck in a cave in! I almost got caught in an explosion! In short, I almost died more than once! I don't care if you guys are vikings! Where I come from, one near death experience is more than enough!"

"Hey hey hey hey! Let's all calm down for a moment," Hiccup spoke, trying to get me to be calm. "Okay, I'm sure that the dragons didn't mean to actually do harm to you, do they?"

"How would you know that? You're busy taking care of... Now that I think about it, what were you guys doing here? I heard something about a dragon going out of control," I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah! Do you want to see it?" Tuffnut asked.

"It's so cool!" Ruffnut said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, guys," Fishlegs said.

Snotlout scoffed at his uncertainty. "Please, Fishlegs. If that dragon gets back up, I'll just hammer it back down. With my face!"

I gave Astrid a look when he said that. The girl just face-palmed and shook her head.

"Actually Fishlegs, since it's asleep now because of the Dragon Nip, it should be fine for her to see it," Hiccup said.

"I thought you said it was too smart that it escaped four times this week," I said, crossing my arms. The teens all looked at me, wanting to know how I knew. "I got here in time to see you guys barricade that door over there."

They all nodded in understanding. Before Hiccup could say anything, though, Astrid covered his mouth. "Hiccup. A word. Now." With that, she dragged him out of the academy.

I looked at the remaining four teens in the room. "What's with her?" All I got was a shrug response. Well, from most of them that is.

"Who cares?" Snotlout said. "So, how about you ride with me and Hooky? I'm sure a sweet ride on a super cool dragon would make you forget your trouble-" Just as he was about to put his arm around me, I elbowed him in the gut and flipped him over my shoulder again. "No ride... Got it..." he groaned.

"And here I thought he'd knew by now after the last two hits," I said.

"You'll find that Snotlout is the most stubborn one of us here," Fishlegs informed.

"I can already see that."

* * *

 _ ***GENERAL'S P.O.V***_

Meanwhile, with Hiccup and Astrid, the two of them were talking about showing Rain the new dragon they found and had yet to know about, as well as teaching her how to ride dragons.

"Oh, come on, Astrid. It'll be fine," he said.

"Sure. It'll be fine. Like it was fine when Heather took the Book of Dragons, or when you decided to go on your own with Toothless to the Isle of Night," she said.

"Hey, I thought you were over that."

"I am, Hiccup. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't learn from your mistakes. For all you know, she could be a spy sent by Dagur to watch us. She could be in Heather's situation when she was here."

"If that's the case, then all the more reason for her to train a dragon, don't you think?" Noticing a confused look on her face, Hiccup explained, "Think of it this way, if we show her we're friends, if we help her train a dragon of her own, she could help us fight against Dagur and we can help her free whoever he's keeping hostage against her." Upon now seeing a surprised look on her face, Hiccup added, "Hey, I do learn from my past mistakes."

Astrid just sighed and shook her head. "Fine. But if something goes wrong, don't say I didn't told you so."

"Whatever you say, milady," Hiccup agreed.

With that agreement, they walked back into the academy.

"So, as we were saying about the sleeping dragon we have," Hiccup said, as he and Astrid returned. "Let's hope it's still asleep."

Snotlout pulled a lever that lifted the log sealing the door shut. Unfortunately, the door snapped open and the dragon that was chained within woke up from the sound.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup cried out.

"What?! Blame the twins! They didn't get in position!" the shortest viking defended.

"Hey! Don't blame us! You didn't give us time!" Ruffnut defended.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut agreed. His face then turned to confusion as he asked, "Wait, time for what?"

Before anyone could say or do anything, the chained dragon shot out lightning front its muzzled mouth... right at Rain.

"Look out!" Astrid acted fast and tackled the girl to the ground, saving her from the hit.

"Toothless! Plasma blast!" Hiccup ordered his dragon.

Toothless did as told and shot out a purple blast from his mouth at the struggling dragon, knocking it down deeper in the dark room. Fishlegs was quick enough to pull the lever down and lock it back in.

Seeing that things were okay once more, Hiccup looked back at the two girls lying on the ground. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Astrid answered. "Rain, what about you?"

"..."

"Rain?"

The girl didn't respond to Astrid's question. In fact, if anything, she seemed to be... fixated at the door the wild dragon was locked in. Her eyes wide, her mouth open, Rain didn't seem to notice the concerned looks on their faces as she slowly got back on her feet.

"Oh no! The dragon somehow took control over her!" Tuffnut shouted in assumption.

"I don't think that's it, Tuffnut," Fishlegs said.

"Oh really? Well, were you almost hit by its lightning?"

"If that were the case, why isn't Astrid affected?" Tuffnut kept quiet at that question.

"Rain. Are you okay?" Hiccup asked once more.

"That can't be possible..." she muttered, leaving the group in confusion.

"What's not possible? That a dragon can shoot out lightning?" Ruffnut asked. "Then again, it was muzzled."

"We all saw the same dragon... right?" Rain asked, ignoring what the female twin said.

The teens all looked at each other in confusion at her question. "Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure we all saw the same green, purple dragon," Snotlout said in such an obvious tone.

"Green and purple. That's the color I drew it with..." she muttered once more, increasing their confusion and concern.

Unlike them, though, Snotlout was oblivious to her muttering and continued to describe the dragon. "Big wings that looks like fins and more fins on its back."

"Dorsal fins and wings perfect for speed both in the air and in the water."

"And let's not forget its body. It's almost exactly-"

"Like a fish," she interrupted.

"See? We saw the same dragon. And now I'm hungry for fish," Snotlout said, still oblivious to Rain's reaction. For his stupidity, Astrid hit him hard on the head. "Ow! What?"

"Rain, is there... anything we should know about?" Hiccup asked in concern.

"Yeah, you look like you saw a ghost," Astrid said in the same tone as him.

Instead of answering, Rain, without tearing her eyes off the door, set her bag down and took out her sketchbook as well as her drawing from her pocket. "You said we all saw the exact same dragon... right?" The confusion and concern for the foreigner only increased at the question, as she unfolded the paper and opened her book to a certain page. "The dragon we just saw... It was this one?" Finally looking away from the door, she looked back at them with the drawings of her dragon... which was exactly the same as the one they just saw.

"Whoa! I thought you said you don't have dragons where you're from!" Tuffnut blurted out.

"There aren't," she said, looking back at the door as Hiccup and Fishlegs took the drawing and journal from her hand. "It's suppose to be just a drawing. Just an imagination. Not real. So why...? Why and how can it exist?! How is it possible... for there to be a Shockjaw here?!"


	3. A New Bond

**Hey ho to another Boarder and Riders! Hello, readers! Now, there will be some more funnies in this chapter as well as one or two scenes in here that may remind you all of something. Won't say what it is; I think you'll all know.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 _ ***RAIN'S P.O.V***_

It had been some time since Hiccup and the others revealed the Shockjaw to me. I was still in shock and disbelief that the dragon I drew was real, locked in a cage in front of me. While I saw there, still wondering if I really did see the dragon I had imagined, I pulled out my phone and looked at some photos of home, especially one with the skateboard Riders in them. When I looked at their pictures, I got curious about the dragons they drew, especially after both seeing the Shockjaw and how much alike Toothless was to the Night Fury picture my cousin crew. Or was it the other way around? Not only that, but Toothless's species is also called a Night Fury. I thought they were just pulling my legs, until Fishlegs gave me a book that they called the Book of Dragons. Apparently it has a record of all the dragons the Dragon Riders had encountered and trained by far. I didn't know why, it may be because they were in a middle of some war as Astrid said, but she seemed wary when the big, friendly guy gave me the book.

It was night time now. I had up a group photo of all of the Skateboard Riders on my phone and zoomed in to parts that had their dragon on them. Like with Shockjaw and Toothless, the dragons they had drawn and had sewed on their clothes... they were all in the book, which meant they exist.

' _How is this possible?_ ' I wondered. ' _Just... what is this suppose to mean?_ '

Did these dragons die sometime between this time period and the time I came from and somehow transferred their species' spirit in each of us? Is this 'time period' really just another world where dragons created in mine come to life? Is there some kind of connection to us, skateboarders, and the dragons?

So many questions popped into my head, all that I wanted to forget about before I possibly explode from overthinking.

"You doing okay?" came Hiccup's voice. I glanced at his direction and saw him, Astrid and their dragons approaching. Hiccup with a covered tray and Astrid with a small basket of fish.

"Depends on the definition of 'okay'," I answered. "I had found out that all this time, the dragon I drew, that I practically created from an imagination, is real. And not only that, but after I looked back to when you pointed out that this dragon sigil, the one my cousin made, also from an imagination, is also exactly like Toothless, I took a look at the photos of all of the Skateboard Riders and look what I found out." I held my phone out to the two vikings.

Setting the tray and basket down, Hiccup took my phone in his hands and looked at the photos with Astrid. I didn't need to look to know that they were surprised with what I discovered.

"Wait. How is this possible?" the male of the two asked.

"Are you sure dragons don't-"

"Of course I'm sure!" I snapped, interrupting Astrid. "There were never any sightings of any dragons whatsoever where I'm from! Not even in any history books! The only dragons we've heard of are only in make-believe! So unless if my cousin and the rest of the Riders came here time ago, I don't know what to make of this!" Overwhelmed by everything I had learned, I just placed my head on my hands, face-down.

I heard a croon and felt something nudging me. I looked up slightly and saw that it was Toothless trying to cheer me up. I felt a nudge on my other side and turned to see Stormfly also trying to cheer me up. I smiled slightly at their effort, but it just wasn't enough to get me to calm down.

"Hey, don't worry so much about it," Hiccup said, also trying to cheer me up. "Look on the bright side. You're the first person of your time to see dragons."

"As lucky as I am to see them, I wouldn't really call it 'the bright side'," I told him. "All I wanted... was to live a normal life. And this? Far from normal."

Silence filled the academy after I said that. From their silence, I can tell Hiccup and Astrid had never met someone with my problem. Not that I'm surprised. Even a world filled with dragons have a surprise limit.

"We'll leave these here," Astrid spoke. "The fish is for the dragon. Though I don't think it will be in an eating mood. Just... after you're done eating, send us a Terror Mail and we'll come pick you up."

"If you're wondering what a Terror Mail is, basically you use a Terrible Terror to send a message," Hiccup quickly added in. "I'll leave my Terrible Terror, Sharpshot, with you." From Toothless' saddlebag, he took out a small, green dragon.

"Actually guys, I think I'll stay here for the night," I told them. The dragons and the riders were surprised to hear that. "I just... I feel like sleeping outside for the night. Warmth and comfort is the last thing on my mind right now."

Either they understood or just didn't want to question it even further, I didn't know, but they just left after that.

* * *

Hours passed after that. I didn't touch the food left for me, nor did I feed the Shockjaw any fish left for him. Instead, I just looked at the most recent group photo of me and the other Skateboard Riders, taken after I helped win the Skateboard competition. I just stared at the photo and looked at each of the dragons they had and compared the pictures and what I knew of what they wrote down about them with what was in the Book of Dragons. And guess what? It was all the same. From the Terrible Terror to the Monstrous Nightmare. Calming down now and thinking back to my trip here, I had also realized that each dragon I encountered supported what was in the book and more proof that they were exactly what the Rider that drew them to be.

The one dragon that stood out to me the most was the Deadly Nadder. Not only were the description of it and what it does exactly the same as what Asta drew and described it to be and do, but the rider was exactly like her. Blonde, beautiful, fearless, tough. The only difference was that one was more cautious that the other. But putting that little difference aside, Astrid was too much like Asta, it hurts.

It makes me want to go back home, except I don't know where the cave I went to was. All that I remember was that it was in a cove, but I don't know where it was. And even if I told Hiccup and the others about it, if they are the same as vikings in stories, I highly doubt they traveled in every inch of the island to know where the cove is. Then again, vikings I heard of were said to all be big and muscular, and Hiccup and one of the Nut twins weren't that muscular. And vikings in stories I've heard and read never were at peace with dragons. Or were they? I don't remember.

A growl was heard, but it wasn't from my stomach. I looked over at the door, realizing that the Shockjaw must've woken up from the earlier knock-out and still wanted out. Either that or it was hungry. I also noticed how the sun was starting to rise, making me wonder how much time had passed, as I went to open the door. With a loud 'bang', the doors were opened.

I didn't know if it was because it was hungry or maybe it was injured or maybe it was early morning, but it didn't rage out like last time. I cautiously walked to its line of sight and froze when it laid eyes on and growled at me. It must've smelled the fish, for it suddenly perked up and tried to rush out of the room, only to stop instantly and crash on the floor.

While it was dazed from the small fall, I went to the side and removed the muzzle. It would've been impossible for the Shockjaw to eat with it on, and the muzzle wasn't going to do much good since the lightning it shoots out was from the tendrils, not the mouth. I glanced at the winged reptile and saw that it was staring at me. I then looked back down at the tendrils and saw the tips glowing. I knew it meant that he may be getting ready to fire, but I didn't panic. For all I know, this could still be a dream and that shock could snap me out of it.

Instead, I walked over to the basket of fish and the tray of food Hiccup and Astrid left for us, removing the cover on the latter. "Here. You can have my share too," I told it.

The Shockjaw seemed to have realized that I mean it no harm, as the brightness of the light turned dim, allowing me to give it the food. I watched as the dragon sniffed the fish for poison and start to devour it all, as well as the food on the tray. As it was eating, I walked around it, noticing the cuffs on its legs and tail, with the chains attached to the wall. I didn't like seeing the dragon in the situation it was in and looked for the keys. Sadly, there weren't any, but I did bring a lock pick set. Taking the small package from my pocket, I picked the locks of each cuffs on its legs. A click was heard and I slowly set the cuff down as to not startle the eating dragon. I repeated the process for the other cuffs on its legs. After the fourth cuff, I noticed an injury of some kind on its side and went to my bag to get a first aid kit.

What I didn't notice as I went to my bag was that the chain on its tail was quite old and rusty, enough that one strong pull would be enough to detach it from the wall. That, and the Shockjaw noticed that I practically freed it and knew about how bad the chain on its tail was.

As I was digging in my bag, I heard slight sound of chain rattling and didn't think much of it. That was my biggest mistake, as I heard fast, heavy footsteps, flaps, and something break behind me. Eyes wide, I looked back and saw the dragon jump over me, with the chain still on its tail. I lifted up one arm to block the chain from hitting me in the face... only to get my sleeve caught in it. Out of whatever instinct I had, for some reason, I grabbed my skateboard in between my legs as I was carried off by the escaping Shockjaw out of the academy.

"Whoa! WHOOOOOAAA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Wait! Wait wait wait!" The dragon either ignored me or didn't hear me, for it was still flying around as if it was a free dragon, which it technically was at the moment.

Unfortunately for me, since I didn't have my jacket zipped up, I was slipping out of it. Seeing how far I was from the ground, I went for the next best thing if I wanted to live; grab on to the chain. To further my unluck, I slipped out of my jacket. On the bright side, I managed to grab on to the end of the chain before I could fall to my death.

Next thing I knew, the Shockjaw flew down and went straight into the woods. Apparently, it did know I was with it, or it was trying to force the chain on its tail off, for it was zigzagging through the trees. I was thankful to have grabbed my skateboard before I was forced out of the academy, as I was practically wakeboarding through the woods. It wasn't easy at all, with the grass and the rocks and the twigs in the path, not to mention a few logs here and there. Every sharp turn it made to get rid of me or the chain, or to just crash me into a tree or boulder, I used them to bounce myself off and kept following the Shockjaw.

Once we were out of the woods, I saw the dragon look back. Apparently it must've wanted to be rid of me after all. How did I guess? Well... Our next destination was a village... with some people awake and ready to start their daily day. One look at what was up ahead and I could've sworn I saw a mischievous look on its face.

* * *

 _ ***GENERAL'S P.O.V***_

The vikings were all up bright and early to start up their day. Some were up chatting with some friends, some were up to catch some fish, some to pick up some weapons... it was all well and good.

One certain group gathered with their dragons to talk about their new guests.

"I wonder if Rain's feeling all right," Hiccup said.

"I'm sure she's waiting for her knight in shining armor to come and get her and give her the Snotlout tour," Snotlout said with such ego.

"Sure she is," Astrid sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes at the boy in annoyance.

"Don't worry, babe. You still have a place in my heart."

"Anyway, I'm sure Rain is okay. Even if she is with a feral dragon," Fishlegs said. Nervously, he added, "Saying that out loud, now I'm not so sure."

"Actually Fishlegs, you're right about Rain being okay," Ruffnut said, much to the teens' confusion, minus her brother.

"Yeah. In fact, she's not with that lightning dragon," Tuffnut agreed.

"As much as I'm afraid to ask, but how are you guys so sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Easy. The dragon's flying straight towards the village."

At the male twin's answer and the female twin pointing at one direction, the rest of the Dragon Riders looked and saw, to their shock, that the Shockjaw really was flying straight towards them at a speed that almost matched Toothless.

"What the-?!" was all Hiccup could get out as the dragon flew over them.

As soon as it passed, they noticed the chain still attached to its tail seemingly dragging something, as well as a-

"Help me!" -scream. They turned in time to see Rain still hanging onto the chain as she was dragged out of the woods.

"Was that Rain?!" Fishlegs asked.

"Awesome! Why didn't we think of that for fun?" Ruffnut asked.

"I know! That looks so cool and dangerous!" Tuffnut agreed.

"Is this really the time?!" Astrid shouted at the twins, getting on Stormfly. "She's in danger!"

As Hiccup got on Toothless, he said, "All right, Dragon Riders! We have a dragon to stop-!"

"Again!" Snotlout interrupted in annoyance, for this makes five times the dragon had escaped.

"Yes, again," Hiccup added in. "And a girl to save! Let's go!" At those last words, the other Dragon Riders mounted on their dragons and chased after the Shockjaw.

* * *

 _ ***RAIN'S P.O.V***_

The Shockjaw landed in the center of the village. It then swung its tail to the side with such force, it pulled me straight into some stacks of barrels.

As much as I would want to let go of the chain, I couldn't help but feel responsible for the dragon; not only was I its creator, but I also, practically, let it go free.

I managed to jump and brought my board up as a shield to soften my landing on the barrels. Not the best idea, as I still crashed into them. Without giving me any time to at least catch my breath, the Shockjaw still shook and swung its tail around, this time to remove the chain on its tail as it made me crash into some carts filled with apples, bags of fertilizers, or flours.

All of a sudden, it ceased its movements. I dizzily looked up and saw Hiccup and the other riders- oh... I will not be looking forward to the next conversation I'll be having with them.

Before I knew it, the Shockjaw took flight again, once again dragging me as I unconsciously used a piece of wood from a broken cart as a substitute board. ... Yeah, another one of my not-best ideas. Especially since... yeah... it may have flown off towards the cliff. Tried as hard as I could to pull the chain back to stop the dragon, let's not forget that I am a normal girl and it was in the heat of the moment, but it flew off... with me with it.

"HELP!" I screamed, as I was falling to the sea below.

To my luck, I managed to get on my substitute board before I hit the waters and was wakeboarding through. I don't know if it was the combined weight of me and the chain, but the dragon wasn't flying as high as it did before, in which I was grateful for. The Shockjaw itself? Well, it was making lots of turns to try to lose me.

"Hey! Wait! Hold it right there!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Unfortunately, the dragon didn't want to stop, as I felt it increase its speed. There were a few times where I almost fell off my board and slipped out of the chain, but I managed to keep my balance and my grip. However, it didn't make it any fun than it should be. It also didn't help that, oh... I don't know, a pair of dragons almost shot me when they tried to stop the Shockjaw!

Yes, you heard me! The Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback were horrible rescue dragons! Or maybe it was their riders, I don't know. Either way, they almost killed me! More than once! Well, at least the Gronckle, Deadly Nadder, and Night Fury were better shooters than them. ... Actually, that was even worse. How? Well, after realizing that staying above water wouldn't do much good for it, the Shockjaw went underwater, dragging me along with it.

It was a good thing I have big lungs, or I would've drowned the few seconds after it dove. Stubborn as I may be, I started to climb the chain to its tail. As I did, I noticed the chain slowly slipping off the Shockjaw's tail. I picked up the pace and managed to grab the dragon by the tail before the chain slipped off completely. I didn't need to look up to know that the Shockjaw was shocked to know that I was still with it, for it suddenly jerked itself out of the water, me still hanging on.

The second we were out of the water, I took in as much air as possible as the dragon flail around in the air, trying to get me to let go. It had succeeded, in that I was sent up higher in the air when it jerked its tail upwards. Fortunately for me, I didn't land on anything hard or the water. Unfortunately for it, the Shockjaw was exactly what I landed on.

I looked down at the dragon and saw it looking up at me.

"Uh... Hi?" I spoke nervously. "Now, if you can just slowly and calmly-" Before I could say anymore, the dragon flailed around once more to get me off it. I managed to keep a tight grip on its ears.

* * *

 _ ***GENERAL'S P.O.V***_

With the Dragon Riders, they were still at the spot where the Shockjaw dove into the water.

"We have to go get her!" Hiccup said.

"How?! According to what Rain wrote down about the Shockjaw, that dragon can swim as fast as it flies!" Astrid asked.

"We can't just leave her!"

"I'll get her, no problem!" Snotlout volunteered, already jumping off of Hookfang and diving down into the sea.

The other teens just stared blankly at the spot where Snotlout dove in.

"Should we have told him that according to Rain's info on the Shockjaw that they live in deep waters?" Fishlegs asked.

"Let him figure it out himself," Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut looked to the side and said, "Whoa. Looks like Rain got one thing wrong about her own dragon."

"What makes you say that?" Hiccup said.

"Because I see them over there." The group looked at where Tuffnut was pointing and saw the duo in the air, doing a sort of a rodeo as the dragon tried to get the human off it.

"What the-?! Oh, for Thor's sake! Let's hurry over there! Hookfang, get Snotlout!" At their leader's urge, the dragons flew as fast as they could to the wild dragon, while Hookfang dove in the water to retrieve his rider.

* * *

 _ ***RAIN'S P.O.V***_

While the dragon was struggling, I kept as firm a grip as I could on it. I couldn't help but be thankful that I added in these lobes on it and I gave it dorsal fins and not spikes on its back.

All of a sudden, it stopped doing its little rodeo, to my relief. "Oh... Why'd you stop?" I couldn't help but ask, slightly looking up. Ahead were the Dragon Riders, coming at us at full speed.

... Please don't tell me the Shockjaw's gonna do what I think it will.

Unfortunately, it did; it flew away from the riders at full speed, all while trying to shake me off... again.

In the midst of both of our struggles, we both heard, "Look out! You're heading for some sea stacks!"

"What?!" Both me and the Shockjaw looked up and saw that we were, indeed, heading for a sea stack at high speed, too fast for the dragon to be able to stop in time.

Out of instinct, I stood on its back and grabbed hold of its dorsal fin and had him do a barrel roll, going around the stack. We were about to breath a sigh of relief, when we saw a bunch more straight ahead, with the Shockjaw not slowing itself down one bit. All the skateboarder part of me kicked in, as I guided the dragon around the stacks, under an arch or two while I jump over them, even angling the dragon a little so it could jump off some pillars if we get to close to them.

After making it out of the stacks, I looked back and slowly registered what had happened. Scary as it was, it was also exhilarating and awesome!

"Yeah! We did it! You saw that? We did that!" I excitedly shouted and told the Shockjaw, completely forgetting that it didn't really like me that much.

Unfortunately for me, the dragon itself didn't forget, as it quickly dove and dragged me back into the water.

* * *

 _ ***GENERAL'S P.O.V***_

The Dragon Riders were worried at first when they saw Rain and the Shockjaw fly into some sea stacks. But after the two managed to make it out without a single injury, they couldn't help but cheer for the two. The cheering stopped, however, when the dragon suddenly dove underwater again, reminding the group that it was still wild and the girl was not a rider.

"Oh no! We have to get her!" Hiccup urged. At those words, they all flew over to the spot where the Shockjaw dove.

The Riders all had their dragons dive in the water, searching for the dragon and the girl on it. Good news, they found Rain. Bad news, the dragon wasn't with her. Worse news? She didn't seem to be moving.

At the sight of her like that, Hiccup gave Toothless a nudge, in which the Night Fury responded by picking up as much speed as possible in the water. Once Rain was retrieved, they quickly went back up to the surface, with the other riders following them.

Once they were on the beach, Hiccup laid Rain on her back on the sand.

"Is she okay?!" Fishlegs asked.

"She doesn't look like she breathing," Tuffnut answered.

"Does that mean she's dead?" Ruffnut asked.

"Not if we get the water out of her lungs," Astrid told her.

"How do we do that?"

The vikings all stood at the question, realizing they didn't know how to help a person who just drowned get water out of their lungs. They knew how drowning worked, but they didn't know how to get the water out. Well, almost all of them.

"Hard way it is then," Astrid sighed, cracking her fist as she approached the unconscious girl.

Hiccup, already knowing what she was going to do, nervously asked, "I-Isn't there a harmless way of doing this?"

"Not quick enough," the blonde beauty answered, clamping her hands together and pounding down on Rain's chest. This, in turn, made the foreigner immediately spit the water out of her lungs, right at Snotlout's face.

After the rude wake-up call, Rain went on her side and was coughing heavily, both from the sea water and from the hard hit.

"Whoa! Are you okay?!" Hiccup asked, as Rain was gasping for air.

"I... I'm fine..." she answered, holding her chest from the hard hit.

"Sorry about that," Astrid apologized.

After finally catching her breath, breathing easily, Rain looked up at the Riders around her. "Thanks for that save," she said. Registering what came out of her own mouth and why she almost drowned in the first place, Rain looked down in shame. "And... sorry. About the Shockjaw."

"It's fine, Rain. Really," the leader of the Riders assured.

"But Hiccup, we lost the Shockjaw! The one dragon that could help us get the advantage over Dagur," Fishlegs said. "You read the notes she had on it, and we saw for ourselves how powerful that lightning strike was when we first encountered it!" After noticing the glares the other vikings were giving him, the nerdy blonde stopped talking. "And I've said too much, did I?"

"It's fine, Fishlegs. I should've kept those chains on it in the first place," Rain admitted. "It's just... so hard to see that dragon chained up like a prisoner. I can tell from how you guys reacted that it was still hostile to you all, but still."

Everyone looked at each other when she said that, understanding what he meant.

Before any of them could say a thing, though, they heard something from the sea. They and the dragons all turned and saw a huge ripple in the water.

"Did anyone throw a rock in there?" Tuffnut asked.

Next thing they all knew, especially Rain, something fell from the sky and landed on her. "What the-?" She took the object off her head and saw that it was- "My jacket?" A thud was then heard behind her and, to everyone's shock and surprise, the Shockjaw returned, dumping a large mouthful of fish on Rain's lap.

It was silent after that. Everyone tried to registered the meaning behind the dragon's action.

"Should I be worried?" Rain whispered to Astrid from the side of her mouth.

Snapping out of their stupor at the question, Astrid replied, "Huh? Oh uh... I... don't think so."

"Well, if you're not going to have any, don't mind if I do," Snotlout said, reaching for a salmon. All of a sudden, a jolt of electricity was shot at him, making the boy flinch and recoil in fear. He looked up and saw the Shockjaw glaring at him, growling a low growl. "What? I'm just taking a fish." He reached out for the salmon again. Like before, the Shockjaw unleashed a zap, making the boy jump back, scared.

"I think all those fish are reserved for Rain, Snotlout," Fishlegs informed.

That one info brought a smile on Hiccup and Astrid's faces. "Well, that could only mean one thing!" the latter began.

"Yeah! Only mean one thing!" Tuffnut shouted in an excited tone. To his twin, he whispered, a bit too loud, "What's that one thing?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"Guys. It means the Shockjaw trusts Rain. Which also means, we have a new rider," Hiccup explained.

The realization hit the others hard, especially Rain. While everyone was happy to hear that they gained a powerful ally in the Shockjaw, Rain wasn't as excited as them. As cool as it was to be a Dragon Rider, or to even have a dragon, she just wanted a normal life. But apparently, considering she wasn't in her home time/world, the life she was in was the new normal.

She felt the Shockjaw nudge her arm, as if sensing her discomfort. Seeing this brought a small smile on her face as she reached out to pet the scaly beast, in which it nuzzled into.

"What do you say, Rain?" she heard Hiccup asked. "Do you want to be our new Dragon Rider?"

The normal girl looked up and saw the other vikings looking at her expectantly. Looking back at the Shockjaw, she noticed how it seemed eager to be with her, a huge contrast to how it reacted earlier. Looking back to the little flight they had, the part where the dragon tried to toss her off out of the way and despite how short their time was together, she did feel that they made a pretty good team. And so, she made her decision.

"No." The vikings were all shocked at the answer. Until... "I want to be your first Dragon Boarder."


	4. Cast Out

**Sorry for the wait, folks. Got other stories to update besides this one. Welcome to another chapter of Boarder and Riders! Not much else to say, except I** **hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 _ ***RAIN'S P.O.V***_

It had been a week since I and my Shockjaw, Levia, became new addition to the Dragon Riders. I could've gone home before that time, especially since I have my own dragon who can take me to the cove I came from, but... one little problem with that.

The cave? It wasn't there. The day after Levia became my dragon, we flew to the cove early morning. We found it, but the cave? I searched every nook and cranny, even checked to see if there was a switch or a line or something, but it wasn't there. I even had Levia fly me all over Berk to see if there was another cove somewhere, but there weren't any other. I don't know how or why, but the cave I went through that took me here... it disappeared.

So yeah, until that cave somehow 'magically' comes back, I be stuck in the age of vikings for a while. Good news: I won't be bored. Besides my waterproof phone, which I found out that I can use Levia's tendrils to charge it should it ever run out of battery, the Dragon Riders had taught me a lot about being a rider. Or a boarder in my case. Hiccup insisted on a saddle, but considering how I would rather stand on Levia rather than sit, I declined the offer. Especially since it was impossible to actually sit with the fins on her back. Made me regret adding them, since standing for so long is as tiring as it is sitting for so long. Besides, can't really do much tricks if I was sitting. Levia really liked the skateboard stunts we'd been doing, dragon style.

The saddle situation out of the way, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders brought me up to date with the war they were talking about earlier. Apparently some chief named Dagur loves to kill dragons, which was a threat to the Berkians. At first, though, the guy didn't know they started training dragons rather than kill them. But something got messed up, Dagur found out the truth, and the treaty they once had was broken, making them enemies. Oh, and Dagur really wanted to take Toothless from Hiccup, of what I also heard.

As if they didn't have enough trouble, with the Outcasts, formerly led by Alvin until Dagur supposedly killed him, and the Screaming Death. The former group originally went after the Dragon Riders to find out the secret to training dragons, after Hiccup showed them that they could be trained. After that, they tried to bury Berk into the sea with some Whispering Deaths, plus the mentioned Screaming Death. In doing so, that gave the riders an additional trouble, in form of the said big, white, and scary dragon... who apparently is big enough to eat an island, so said Fishlegs. Something tells me he was, hopefully, exaggerating.

What? Don't give me those looks; sure the Skateboard Riders drew dragons, but nothing was said about the size or appetite.

Speaking of size, let's not forget meeting the Berkians, especially one certain chief... who happens to be Hiccup's father. Yes, imagine my shock when I found out that someone big, bulky, actual viking-like, was father of someone scrawny and... not-so viking. At first, it seemed like Stoick, the chief, was quite suspicious of me, most likely because I was an outsider he knew nothing about and the fact that I wasn't the first outsider to have arrived on Berk, for the first and previous actually happened to be a spy for the enemy, but he slowly warmed up to me. How'd I figure? I may have assisted in a few of his chiefing tasks. I am the heiress to the Goldenberg Tech, or was depending on how my father felt about me after finding out my secret, so it was kind of natural for me to take on some leadership and assistance skills.

After assisting Stoick, mainly with anything that involves negotiation skills, he lost his suspicious look and welcomed me with open arms... literally. And almost broke my ribs in the process.

As for accommodations, realizing that I had nowhere to sleep, being new to the island and all, Hiccup and Stoick offered me to stay at their place while I was here. No offense to either of them, but a girl staying in the home of two guys wasn't that reassuring. Even if they were chief and a friend. I would've camped out somewhere or stay in the academy with Levia, but thankfully Astrid and her parents offered a roof over my head. I could tell that the girl still didn't trust me, so I took it as my one chance to build on that trust. Good as the plan was... I sadly didn't have anything in mind for a conversation after that. Surprisingly, it was Astrid who struck a conversation between us, wanting to know some things about her 'doppelgänger'. As I told her about Asta, how they seemed so similar, how she was like a sister to me, how I looked up to her, all the things I like about her, even her choice of dragon, which was a Deadly Nadder, I slowly see Astrid slowly warming up to me. Until it was time to sleep, then she went back to her untrusted nature. Though it was a start.

And now came day eight. Like any other day, I woke up early, as early as Astrid, flew Levia to the cove, searched for the cave, and came up with nothing. Astrid would've been suspicious, yes. But by day four of being here and searching for the cave, the girl followed us on Stormfly and, upon seeing that we weren't having any sort of secret meeting with anyone, decided to trust us with our little morning routine.

Once I was done checking the cove, I called for my Shockjaw, who was enjoying herself in the lake.

"Levia! Come on! We'll be late!" I told her. "Do you have to do this every time?" Yes, I had learned that, might be due to her being a Tidal Class, but every time we are around a large body of water, Levia loves to go swimming. Not that I blame her; it's kind of like with me and skateboarding.

Said dragon was looking at me with a pout, almost as though saying something along the lines of, "We won't be that late" or "Don't interrupt my play time in the water."

"Don't give me that look. I know how much you like the water but-" I was cut off by my dragon splashing a large amount of water on me. Some of it got in my mouth, which I spat out. Wiping the water off my face, I heard Levia's dragon laugh. "Oh. So you think it's funny, don't you? All right then. How's about this?!" I splashed some water back to her, engaging in a little splash war with the Shockjaw. Not the first time it happened, and definitely not the last.

* * *

After that little play time in the water and changing out of my clothes into a spare that Astrid lent me, which consisted of a green, long-sleeved top with a brown tank top over it, studded skirt, black leggings, light brown boots, and bracers for my arms, we were on our way to the academy. Of course, I kept my hat and jacket on. Kind of feel naked without either of them even if they were wet.

As soon as we landed outside the academy where the other riders were, Tuffnut said, "Well look who decided to show up. Where have you been, missy? Lesson started hours ago!"

"Actually, Tuffnut, it's been a few minutes," Fishlegs said, being the peacemaker.

Astrid noticed my change of clothes and said, "Levia played in the lake again?"

"You know how she is with water," I answered. "So, what other lessons should I be catching up on?"

Ever since I joined the Dragon Riders, the time we spent were on lots of training and activities that they had done. Trusting dragons, target practices, formations, hand signals, even dragon cries. And I got to say, Levia and I were really fast learners.

"If it's bonding lesson, please pair me with her," Snotlout said. "I can teach her all sorts of bondings." One look and I knew what he referred to.

"Levia." Thankfully, my dragon agreed with me. One call of her name, and she gave him a good zap, knocking him off his dragon. Hookfang laughed at his rider's misfortune.

"You have nothing else to catch up with, Rain, " Hiccup said. "Today we practice retreating. There will come a time where we will be outnumbered by Dagur and his men. So to avoid capture, we have to retreat as fast as possible without anyone getting hurt or caught. Now, for this exercise, I already asked Gobber to round up some vikings and prepare some catapults in the woods. Everyone clear?"

We all nodded in confirmation.

"Good. Then let's get this lesson started." With that, he and Toothless took it in the air, with the rest of us following them.

* * *

Not ten minutes of flying later, we heard "Catapult, fire!" and saw large boulders hurled towards us.

"Plasma blast, bud!" Hiccup told his dragon, destroying one boulder.

"Strike 'em, Levia!" I told mine. Levia used her lightning at its strongest, destroying a few more.

One came towards Fishlegs and Meatlug, the latter that caught it in her mouth and crushed it.

Another boulder was fired at the twins, causing Barf and Belch to do a barrel roll, narrowly avoiding it.

"That thing almost took my head off!" Ruffnut commented.

"It did?!" Tuffnut asked excitedly. "Gobber! Do it again!"

Eventually, there were too many boulders to avoid and destroy, which then leads to the point of the exercise.

"Fall back, everyone! There's too many of them!" Hiccup ordered, in which we all obliged. Well... all except.

"You fall back! I'm going in to finish this!" Snotlout said, as he and Hookfang flew towards the catapults.

"Snotlout! That's not the point of the exercise!" I shouted.

"Retreat!" Hiccup ordered once more.

Unfortunately, the Monstrous Nightmare rider wasn't listening and had his dragon destroy the catapults. Unknown to him, as he and his dragon flew away after destroying them, one boulder was launched and flew past them. Hiccup and Toothless managed to avoid the boulder but that made it head towards-

"Astrid, look out!" I shouted, running from my dragon's wing to Stormfly and pushed the blonde down, saving her from being hit. Unfortunately, in doing so, I was also falling to the ground below. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Rain!" Hiccup cried out, causing everyone else to look back in worry and Levia to hastily dove down to me.

Some time during the fall, I hit a few branches and started to lose conscious because of it. Last thing I saw before blacking out was my dragon flying closer to me.

* * *

When I came to, the first thing I saw were a group of concerned Hiccup, Fishlegs and Levia.

"Ow... What happened?" I asked, placing a hand on my head.

"Snotlout happened," Astrid answered.

Cue the said rider and his dragon landing near us. "Yeah! That's right! That's how Snotlout retreats: he doesn't! Click-click-boom!" he boasted, obviously oblivious to what he had done.

We all stared at him in anger in disbelief. Even the twins were unimpressed. I know I was here for over a week, but even I know they were crazier than him. If they were mad at Snotlout, you know he made the biggest and stupidest mistake anyone has ever made in the history of mistakes.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?" he asked. Unaware of exactly what kind of look we were giving him, he added, "I mean, listen. I know why you guys are all looking at me." He flexed his muscles. After seeing that the looks didn't change into anything positive, he then said, "What? It's Hiccup's stupid exercise!"

"You have no idea what you did, do you?!" said leader demanded in an angry tone.

Leave it to Snotlout to still be oblivious. "Uh, yeah. Hookfang and I made the coolest trick shot ever."

"You could've gotten Astrid killed, had Rain not saved her! And in the process, Rain almost got killed because of you!" By this time, Astrid helped me up.

"Come on, they're fine. Look at them."

"No thanks to you!" I said. "Astrid, beat him up for me!"

"With pleasure," the blonde said, passing me to my dragon as she charged at the dummy of a viking.

Before she could land even a punch, Hiccup stopped her and held her back. "Okay, alright. Easy there, Astrid," he told her.

"I'm going to kill you!" she shouted, before giving in and returning back to us.

Apparently, this wasn't the first time Snotlout had made a big mistake, as Hiccup then said, "That's it. I am tired of this."

"I'm tired of this!" Snotlout retorted, having no idea what Hiccup was referring to. "What are you tired of?"

"You always have to do things your way!"

"Well, guess what? I look out for number one." When he gestured to himself, Hookfang breathed flames at his direction, which he managed to avoid. Quickly realizing what his dragon meant, Snotlout added in, "And one 'A'."

"Exactly. How can we rely on you if you don't do what we ask?"

"So, what are you saying, Hiccup?" Snotlout mocked, crossing his arms as if to challenge him.

"I'm saying, until further notice, you're suspended from the academy!" Hiccup declared. We were all shocked to hear those words come right out of his mouth. "You're grounded!"

"You can't ground me! You're not my dad!" Snotlout denied.

"Yes I can!" Hiccup countered.

"Oh really?!" Shotlout glared at him in an attempt to scare him into changing his mind. But Hiccup glared right back at him, which was scaring the Monstrous Nightmare rider. "Watch!" He got on his dragon. "Ground this, dragon boy!" Next we all knew, he and Hookfang flew off.

"Am I wrong in thinking that grounding means staying on the ground? Because that looks like... skying to me," Tuffnut said.

With Levia's support, I walked over to Hiccup. "You didn't have to do that, Hiccup," I said.

"Rain, you're not a viking like all of us here. You don't know the dangers the way we do. You haven't even been to near-death experiences the way we have," he said. Though I beg to differ with the last sentence.

"But suspending him, Hiccup? Don't you think that's going too far?" Astrid asked. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought that. Then again, they had to deal with him much longer than I had.

"Astrid, if we can't count on him during practice, how can we possibly count on him if we run into Dagur? Rain hadn't met him. If this practice was on ocean waters, Rain couldn't fallen into the sea, Levia may not have gotten to her if she had to deal with more catapults, and Dagur could've gotten to her by then. Who knows what sort of damage he can do to her after that?"

Seeing that he made a lot of good points there, Astrid and I let the matter be.

* * *

Later that day, in the afternoon, after I got checked out by Gothi, Levia and I flew back to the academy. By the time we arrived, I heard Hiccup saying something about someone suspended from the academy. No doubt everyone was talking about Snotlout down there.

"Well, what choice do you have?" Tuffnut asked the Night Fury rider. "After his fragrant disregard to your leadership? I mean he deserve to have his pen..." He trailed off when he didn't know what to say after that.

"Taken down?" I offered, making my presence known.

"Yes that!"

"Or merged with another pen," Ruffnut also offered.

"Ooh, I like that too," her twin said.

"Besides. It was either that or total expulsion. Or you run the risk of losing respect of the other dragon riders."

"Wow. They actually have a point," Astrid agreed.

"Besides, Hiccup, like you said earlier. Rain's not a viking like us," Fishlegs added in. "Sure she can fight. I mean, we saw how she handled Snotlout. But she doesn't know about the risks of being a dragon rider yet."

"Have I gone invisible to you guys or something?" I asked, a little annoyed that they were talking about me like I wasn't there. "Also, it's dragon _boarder_."

"Sorry, Rain," Hiccup apologized. "How are you feeling?"

"Feel okay. Gothi said to take it easy for the rest of the day."

"I still can't believe you tried to take that boulder for me. If you were a guy, I'd probably fall for you," Astrid said.

"One: that boulder didn't hit me; I hit some branches during my fall. And two: if I were a guy, I'd probably turn you down for I don't feel ready to have a relationship and most likely be on my hands and knees, begging you to not beat me up."

"Good point."

Hiccup looked back at the twins, who were still messing around with Hookfang's pen. "Will you two stop messing with Snotlout's pen? He's suspended, not expelled. No one's having his pen. We'll talk to Snotlout when he comes back."

"If he comes back," I added in. "Don't get me wrong, maybe he will come back. But you saw how he acted, and of what I see, something tells me he's somewhere away from Berk, claiming an island as his own, and when he realizes that he was wrong, which may take a long time or never, that's when he comes back."

"That's... quite accurate," Fishlegs agreed. "And she's been here for eight days."

"I've seen all sorts of people."

Hiccup just sighed and walked out of the academy.

"By the way, Rain! Here's your board!" Astrid called. I looked and saw her toss my skateboard to me. Wait...

"I thought I left this at your place," I said. Yes, after retrieving my board on the first day with Levia, I left it and all my other stuff at Astrid's place, seeing as I wouldn't be using them all that much while I was here.

"You did. But I've been curious as to what you can do with it and brought it here."

"Oh yeah! How do you do things on it? And how do you do anything on it?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Are there any sort of dangerous stunts you can do with that?" Ruffnut also asked.

Though I knew the answer, I foolishly asked, "You guys aren't going to let this go until I show you what a skateboarder can do, are you?"

"No," they all answered.

"And you're not going to wait on at least Hiccup?"

"No."

Sighing, I gave them what they want. But first... "I need obstacles." Looking at the dragons and what was in the academy, the riders all helped me set up a few courses, with the dragons also assisting.

By the time we were done, Meatlug was in between two improvised ramps, which were shields being held up by Stormfly's spines, one in front of the Gronckle and one behind her; Barf and Belch had a metal pole in their mouthes as they lied down, each head biting one end; and Levia stood in the center of the arena, wings up horizontally, facing ninety degrees away from the entrance.

"I guess this can do for now," I said, going to the entrance to get a good start. When I saw the riders in the way, I made a gesture for them to stand to the side. Astrid and Fishlegs got the message and walked. Upon seeing that the twins were unmoving, they, mainly Astrid, dragged the two to the side, and they all looked out the entrance.

I took in a deep breath. It was a while since I skateboarded. I shook my arms and legs, so as to relax my tense muscles. When I got on my board, I felt it move at little, confirming my thoughts that I had gotten a bit rusty and had to get back to skateboarding.

I kicked the ground, beginning the course. Skating past the riders, I went to the first course, which was my dragon. As I skated to my unmoving Shockjaw, I did the trick I had done back home with the pipe and jumped off my board, climbed on Levia's raised wing, and ran across her. I jumped and landed on my board, hearing impressed tones by the vikings. I turned to where Meatlug was and skated to ramp in front of her. Kicking the ground for more speed, I lightly pushed down my board's tail as to lift the front side, helping me go up the ramp. As I flew off the ramp and over Meatlug, I flipped my board and brought my knees close to my chest. Planting my feet back on my board, I barely made it over to the other ramp and skated down. Cheers were heard from the riders as I landed, though a bit shakily. Quickly regaining my balance, I skated over to Barf and Belch. I notice they were looking away from me and the direction of the riders and something told me that the twins were planning on something. As soon as I skated on the pole as a rail, Barf pulled back while Belch pushed forward, messing up my flow and caused me to fall and land on my back.

"Whoa! Oof!" I cried out.

"Rain!" Fishlegs cried out, as he, Astrid and Levia rushed over to me.

"Yeah! That's the pain!" Ruffnut cheered.

"All right!" Tuffnut followed.

Fishlegs and Astrid looked at them in disbelief. "Seriously, you two?!" the latter questioned.

"Ah... It's fine. I'm okay," I assured, as my Shockjaw helped me sit up. "It's natural for a skateboarder to get some pain. Besides, that reminded me that I was dealing with living creatures, not inanimate objects."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't forget what the twins said to Hiccup. You can't be too nice," Astrid told me.

"True, but I was only stating facts. You know what they say, no pain, no gain."

"Wait. They say that where you're from?" Tuffnut asked.

"We should try saying that for our pranks," Ruffnut whispered to her twin, a bit too loudly.

"Recommend you don't. It's mainly for people who accidentally hurt themselves as they improve in things," I quickly told them. Neither apparently heard me, as they both already left the academy. "And they're gone..."

"More problem for both Stoick and Hiccup," Astrid sighed. "Come on. Let's get you to Gothi again." With that, she, Fishlegs and Levia helped me to the village healer, the dragon grabbing my skateboard in her jaws.

* * *

When we got to the plaza, we saw a lot of vikings gathered.

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

"We should go check it out," Astrid said.

"Okay. You two go on ahead then. I'll walk with Levia to Gothi." Agreeing to that idea, both of my viking friends left to the crowd.

Levia nudged my shoulder and bent down a little. I knew what my friend was thinking. "Yeah. Let's 'see Gothi'." I got on her back and we took off... into the woods.

The only reason I was being sent to Gothi wasn't because the others were worried about me. Well, yes they were worried, but only because I wasn't a viking like them. Apparently coming from a place where trouble wasn't that common meant that I was fragile. Nice as they were to be concerned about me, it wasn't like I needed to be taken care for at all times. If anything it reminds me of home, where all my servants worry about my health and well being. Well, all except for James that is.

Home... Now that I think about it, how is everyone doing? Are they all doing well? Are they worried about me? What am I saying? Of course they're all worried about me. All my friends, my family- No... There was one person who wouldn't be worried about me.

My father. After what happened, I must be a disgrace to him. Here I am, a lady, doing things that a lady shouldn't have done. Skateboarding, running away, I even ended up in an island filled with vikings. Why would he, the one person who was never in my life and expected me to be someone I'm 100% not, ever worry about me? He wasn't worried about me when I had nightmares of my mother dying. The chance of him ever caring a thing about me as a daughter? Zero.

I was completely unaware of what was going on around me as I was thinking of home. In the process, Levia knocked up into the air and over a tree, surprising me out of my thoughts. Managing to land on her back, I looked down and saw my dragon looking up at me with a concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing, girl," I told her.

I knew she knew I was lying. But what else could I ever say to her? She may be smart, but there was no way she could actually ever comfort me and tell me that things will be okay between us. Us bring me and my dad.

Before I knew it, we were back to the cove again. As usual, as soon as I got off, Levia went and played in the water, as well as catching some fish that were in the lake, after dropping my board on the ground that is. I, on the other hand, just stared at the spot where the cave was suppose to be, hoping that if I stared long enough, maybe I would find some kind of switch or a line that showed it was still there.

Unfortunately, like the previous times, nothing changed. I didn't know how long I was out there, but it was long enough that I was having lunch in the cove. After the fishy meal, we both decided to practice some maneuverings and dragon boarding. Boarding we may be, I couldn't help but find that flying was much different from actual boarding. The speed, the balance needed, the need to grip on Levia's fin, the wings on my sides... I didn't need to worry about any of that when skateboarding. But, that didn't stop me from enjoying myself and do some tricks in the air. I even tried redoing some skateboard tricks into dragon boarding tricks. Note: I said tried. I was so used to having to do things on my board, I often forget that Levia is not a skateboard. So far I was successful with a few grab and air tricks. The flips, I find that I either had to have Levia fold her wings or rush to one wing as she spin in order to perform them. Still pretty hard, didn't perfect one yet, and may have seen life flashed before my eyes more than once. I was ready to give up until I saw the amount of progress done from redoing the tricks.

By the time we were done practicing, and somehow finally successful in remaking a couple of flips, it was late at night. Levia and I returned to Astrid's place to get some dinner and get some shut eye. On our way there, I noticed some vikings gathered around one of the buildings, which I was sure was the jail.

Arriving at the house with a Deadly Nadder figure head, I saw the blonde viking at the entrance.

One look at my way and Astrid said, "Well, look what the dragon dragged in."

"I know I was gone much longer than usual, but I wanted to give Gothi a break with these visits. Besides, I had better things to do that constantly see her," I told her as I got off Levia, knowing all too well that she knew I didn't go to Gothi.

"Yeah. I noticed from a couple of screams as I patrolled around the island." I... actually didn't expect that response. When did she patrol and where was she patrolling? "But, who am I to deny you of your freedom? At least you're not like Snotlout."

"Speaking of, did he come back?"

"Yep. And you're right about one thing; he kind of attempted to run away. Alvin told us when he saved him. Yay us." I noticed the sarcastic tone for the last two words, and for good reasons as well.

At the mention of a name though, I grew confused. "Wait, Alvin? I thought you said he died."

"That's what we all thought. But you know us vikings. Too stubborn to die." More sarcasm in that response.

"Am I right to guess that's what the gathering is for over there?" I asked, pointing towards the gathered vikings.

"Yep. Everyone's not at all happy with him being here. Stoick is having him under arrest until a proper sentence is given, which is either after we deal with Dagur or when he decides death or torture is the way to go, since banishment led to him declaring war on us."

I couldn't help but stare at her in slight fright when she said that. "You're joking about the last part... right?"

One look at my face, and Astrid held back a laugh, answering my question. "We may be vikings, but we're not savages. Now come on. We need to dry your clothes, again, and get some dinner in you before it gets cold."

Agreeing with that idea, I grabbed my board from Levia's back and had the Shockjaw go back in the sea, where she had always been to at nights, and went into Astrid's house.

* * *

After having dinner with Astrid, we both decided to spar a bit before heading to bed. During the spar, however, a loud horn was heard. Astrid was immediately on edge when that sounded.

"I'm guessing that's bad?" I asked.

"Dagur!" she answered. "Go get Levia! The other dragons are in danger!" With that, the blonde rushed to the academy.

I rushed in her house to retrieve my board and nunchucks. The moment I got my hands on both items, I rushed out of the house and skated down to the plaza, avoiding some vikings. I then skated over to a cliff and jumped off it. ... Yes, I jumped off a cliff; don't call me crazy. Several seconds after I fell in the water, Levia shot out, with me on her back and my skateboard under my arm.

"To the academy, girl! Hurry!" I told the Shockjaw.

With a roar in confirmation, Levia flew to our destination.

* * *

Upon arriving at the academy, we both saw most of the riders in the dome, trapped as the dragons, minus Meatlug, were rampaging around for some reason. Hiccup and Toothless were outside the academy, surrounded by vikings she knew were not Berkians by the helmets, all pointing crossbows at the two.

"So, Hiccup. What's your answer?" asked a boy who seemed to be around their age. No doubt in my mind that that was Dagur.

"The answer is we run you through and open the gate ourselves!" came Stoick's voice.

I took that as my cue and ordered Levia, "Fire!" The Shockjaw unleashed some electricity from her tendrils at a few of the Berserkers by the lever to the gates.

As she did that, I leapt off her back and slammed my board right on top of a viking closest to the chain that opens the gate. Nunchucks in hand, I swung at one viking's face and kicked the other in the chest, knocking him down. I tried to pull the chain to get the door open when a dagger was thrown at me. Thankfully, my senses were sharp enough to help me avoid the killing blow, ending up with only a cut on my cheek. I brought my hand up and felt something warm coming out of the cut. No doubt it was blood.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not getting in my way!" came a shout. I looked at the direction the dagger came from and saw the boy with blue, claw-marked tattoo glaring at me.

"Guess that means you're Dagur," I said. "Not a pleasure to meet you either." I brought the chain up and pulled on it again. From the corner of my eye, I saw Dagur pulling out another weapon from his person, until Levia zapped him. "Nice shot, girl!" I cheered, continuing to pull on the chain.

"Rain!" came Stoick's shout. I turned his was and saw an unfamiliar old, ruthless-looking viking running over to me. Assuming he was another one of Dagur's men, I dropped the chain and picked up my nunchuck, until the guy jump kicked a skinny-looking viking away from me.

"You alright there, girl?" he asked me.

"Uh... Yeah," I answered.

"You!" Dagur shouted, in what sounded like disbelief.

"Me," the guy said back.

"Alvin!" We both turned to Stoick's direction, with me in shock.

' _Did he say Alvin?!_ ' I wondered. As if that discovery wasn't shocking enough, Stoick tossed the guy a sword. And I wasn't the only one looking at the chief in shock, for Alvin was just as surprised.

"Well don't just stand there!" was all he said before going back into the fight.

The two of us looked back at each other, Alvin with a smirk and me still in confusion. He grabbed a chain as I saw an enemy viking coming behind him and whacked him unconscious with my weapon.

"Quite the arm you got there," he stated.

"Thank you," I said, taking it as a compliment.

Alvin then pulled the chain, opening the academy's gate. As soon as the passage was open, Hiccup and Toothless flew in and Alvin and I went back to the fight at hand.

As soon as they saw their plan foiled, the Berserkers all retreated. I looked over at the riders and saw majority of them reuniting with their dragons. Majority as in one of them was missing.

Joining the group, I asked, "Where's Fishlegs and Meatlug?"

"Getting rid of the Dragon Root Dagur put in here. Thankfully, it doesn't really affect Gronckles," Hiccup answered.

"I'm guessing that's what made them go rouge?" One nod was all the answer I needed.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called. Concerned by the tone he used when he called the leader of the riders, Hiccup and I ran out of the academy to meet with the guy. To our horror, standing at the cliffs were Dagur, Savage and the Berserkers that retreated, the former two holding Stoick hostage and at swordpoint.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted.

"Nobody make a move!" Dagur threatened, holding his blade closer to the Berkian chief's throat.

"Dagur!" growled Alvin.

"We'll be leaving now. And if I see one dragon following us, rider or not, you're going to be looking for a new chief." Dagur laughed wildly as he and his group took their leave. "We'll be in touch. Bye-bye."

As soon as they looked away, Hiccup turned to us and said, "Okay. We take the south pass, cut them off at the beach, and smash their boats before they even-"

"At what cost?" I asked, interrupting Hiccup. "What if by that time, Dagur threatens to kill your father or do it the second we cut them off?"

"Lass got a point," Alvin agreed. "You should listen to her. You back a man like that into a corner, you may not like the outcome."

"Especially when that man travels with a hundred ship armada," Gobber added.

"But I have to save my father!" Hiccup said, trying to convince us.

"Hiccup, let this one go," I told him. And apparently, I used the wrong words to get the message across.

"Let this one-? Okay, are you on our side or Dagur's?!" Everyone was shocked at the accusation he was making. "Tell me, Rain. Why do you want Dagur to leave with my dad?! Is it so you could help him conquer Berk?!"

I was even more shocked when he asked that. "Whoa whoa whoa. Time out here. I get you want to save your dad, but that doesn't mean you have to take it all out on me!" I retorted.

"Then why aren't we making a plan to save dad?!" Hiccup demanded.

Before I could give my answer, Alvin cut himself in the argument. "Dagur is not going to hurt your father... yet," he told Hiccup. "Stoick is not what he wants."

"He's right," Gobber agreed.

"You want me to trust them?" the heir questioned his father's friend. My eyes widened when he said 'them' and gestured to Alvin and me.

"If there's one thing Alvin knows, Hiccup, it's treachery. And I think what Rain was trying to say is that it's okay to lose a battle; it's the war we have to worry about."

"As a matter of fact, that's half of what I'm trying to say," I said, confirming Gobber's guess. "The other half is, Hiccup, you and the others told me Dagur wants you and Toothless. What good is Stoick dead when Dagur can have what he wants should he leave him alive?"

Hiccup looked down taking in my, Alvin and Gobber's words.


	5. Cast Out II and a Way Home

After we lost Stoick to Dagur, Berk was anything but calm. All the villagers gathered in the Great Hall, yelling at the top of their voices, demanding answers as Gobber tried to calm them down. Out of the dragon riders present, Hiccup wasn't there, along with Toothless, most likely coming up with a plan of action to get his father back. At least, Rain hoped that was what he was doing and not wallowing up on how he failed to save his dad.

And right on cue, the boy and his Night Fury walked in.

"We want answers!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Tell us the truth!" Ruffnut followed.

"Yeah!"

"Come on! Enough of this!"

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked the foreigner.

"What do you think? Their chief, your dad, is taken hostage," she answered. "They're anxious to know what they can do to bring him back. And possibly kill Dagur while they're at it. With how angry they are, looks to me like anything can set them off and they'll do anything to demand answers they're looking for."

"Everybody shake your fists! Now look to the sky!" Tuffnut shouted.

The fact that everyone actually did what the Thorston boy said proved her point.

"See? Like that."

Gobber, noticing the boy, then told the crowd, "Everyone settle down! Hiccup will answer all your questions!" As he said that, he practically dragged the boy on stage.

"Why him?" Snotlout asked, clearly not happy with this.

"He's acting chief. That's why." To the Night Fury rider, Gobber told him, "They're all your's."

"Right..." he muttered, also not amused that the guy pushed all the responsibility on him.

Almost instantly, everyone voiced, rather yelled, their demands again.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Where's Stoick?"

"When can we start yelling again?!" No need to ask who asked that question.

"Good questions. Mostly," Hiccup spoke up, glaring at Tuffnut as he said the last word. "Um, as you all know, Berk is no stranger to hard times. But the best thing is to-"

"Take arms!" a viking interrupted.

"Man the catapults!" followed another. Soon enough, the audience all shouted once more, not giving their acting chief any chance to say a thing. Rain face-palmed at seeing how childish these adults were acting.

Smirking at Hiccup's lack of success, Snotlout made his way on stage and pushed him aside. "Why don't you step aside and watch a real chief in action? Hookfang?" The Monstrous Nightmare joined his rider. With a snap of his fingers, the dragon flared up, silencing the crowd. "That's better. Now, here's how it's gonna go." Unknown to Snotlout, his rear was caught on fire by his dragon's flame-up, in which everyone else noticed.

"You're on fire, chief!" Tuffnut called, as he and his twin snickered at the Jorgenson's misfortune.

Oblivious to the danger and taking it as a compliment, Snotlout turned back to the crowd. "Thank you, citizen," he said. Upon realizing what he truly meant seconds later, he panicked and ran around, screaming. Silently, Gobber picked up the boy and placed him in a wagon full of water. Snotlout sighed in relief.

Of course, due to that action, everyone was not at all impressed with the 'real chief'.

Hiccup took this chance to get back control before things got out of hand again. "Okay, good. So where were we?" he asked.

"You were about to tell them they have nothing to worry about, and you have everything under control," Astrid answered, joining the boy.

Hiccup practically repeated what she said... in which the people didn't really take so well.

"Kind of went better in my head," the blonde said.

Having enough of the adults' unfairness towards Hiccup, Rain decided to intervene. "Hey, that's enough!" she shouted. Unfortunately, the yelling and shouting didn't cease. So instead, she placed her index finger and thumb in her mouth and let out a really loud, high-pitched whistle. Almost instantly, the noises all ceased to a stop. "Thank you! Now, I may not have any right to say a thing about the situation, but you all have no right to just attack Hiccup like that!"

"Attack him?" a viking asked. "Our chief is missing! We need to know what we should do!"

"Yeah! What's the next plan of action?!" another viking asked, turning to the acting chief.

Before the shouting started again, Levia let out a loud roar, silencing them again.

"Thank you, Levia," the dragon boarder thanked her Shockjaw. Turning back to the vikings, she said to them, "Now look, just because Hiccup's acting chief doesn't mean he has all the answers to your questions! You're all being unfair to him, all because you lost your chief! Well guess what? You may have lost a chief, but Hiccup lost his dad! Try putting yourself in his shoes and tell me with a straight face that if you lose a family member to the enemy, you can instantly think of a plan to save them! A plan that wouldn't involve any more casualties!"

Some of the Berkians wanted to shout out 'yes', but then held back as they actually thought through what Rain had just said. Those several seconds were all she needed to know what their answers were.

"You see? None of you can just tell me that you can come up with a plan to save the people close to you. Now give Hiccup some time to recollect himself and come up with something. When he does, then he will come to us. Isn't that right, Hiccup?" When the girl turned to the stage, she saw that the rider in question was gone. "And he's not there..."

* * *

After somehow managing to calm the vikings down after Hiccup's sudden disappearance, Rain was with Astrid and the rest of the riders in the plaza, as they tried to come up with a plan to help save Stoick. Well, Fishlegs kind of went on patrol, so he's not among them. And as for majority of the group...

"I know this must be the hundredth time I ask this but-"

"'Is this what they always do during their free time?'" Astrid interrupted Rain and guessed. "Yeah. Pretty much."

The girls, minus Ruffnut, were trying to come up with a plan while the twins were messing with Snotlout.

Rain just sighed and went back to planning with the only sane viking in the group, as we both looked at a map of Outcast Island.. "So anyway... from what you told me, Dagur has an armada, right? And he's obsessed with Hiccup and Toothless."

"That's right," Astrid confirmed.

"That being said, he's most likely going to use Stoick as a hostage and most likely have Hiccup to come alone with Toothless."

"That also sounds right."

"So, here are two scenarios I see. Scenario one: Hiccup goes in alone. Dagur will have his men ready to surround him in case if he tries anything funny. Dagur will force Hiccup to give up Toothless in exchange for his father. While this happens, the rest of us will go around the island, approach from the far side, where there will be less chance of being seen by archers. Then we sneak our way to the Outcast's arena, where the exchange is likely to happen, and get Hiccup and Stoick out of there. The risks there, however, is that Dagur may expect this kind of plan to happen and..." One look over at the twins and Snotlout, the former two messing with the latter, and Astrid didn't need her to finish the sentence.

"Yeah. I see what you're saying," the blonde viking said. "What's the second scenario?"

"You said there's this dragon called the Screaming Death coming, right? Scenario two: same as scenario one, only with the Screaming Death also heading in that direction. And that one..." Rain trailed off, not wanting to finish it. Not like Astrid wanted her to.

"So pray for scenario one without the risks, then."

"Basically speaking."

Just then, an arrow was shot nearby, surprising the teens as they looked at it.

"Where did that come from?!" Snotlout shouted.

Rain looked at the direction the arrow was shot from and saw a boat not far from Berk. "Over there!" she shouted, getting the others' attention as they took notice of the boat. "Is that Dagur?!"

"Doubt it. Has to be a scout," Astrid said.

"There's something attached to the arrow!" Tuffnut informed.

The group went to the arrow Tuffnut plucked out as the boy then took the paper from it. "Says it's for Hiccup," Ruffnut said.

"And how would you know that, sister?" the male twin questioned. "It might not be for him. It might be for one of us!"

Not wanting to deal with the sibling squabble, Astrid snatched the note out of Tuffnut's hands and, with Rain, got on their dragons and rushed to Hiccup's house, hoping the boy was there.

* * *

When they arrived at his house, to their relief, Hiccup was at his home, along with Gobber, Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Hiccup!" Rain hollered as they landed.

"This came for you. It's from Dagur," Astrid told him.

"And the hits just keeps on coming," the acting chief said, taking the parchment from the Deadly Nadder rider's hand and read what was in it.

"What does it say?" the foreigner asked.

"I have until tonight to deliver Toothless to Dagur, or my father will..." Hiccup trailed off, not wanting to finish what was written in the note.

"It's a trap. You know that," Astrid said. "If we fly anywhere near Outcast Island-"

"Do we have any other options?!" Hiccup was starting to feel stress coming back to him.

"You're not really suggesting we fly to Outcast Island, are you?!" Fishlegs asked in a panicked tone. "What about the Screaming Death?! It's on its way here!"

"We'll have to split up then! Half of us will go with me to Outcast Island and save my father while the other half will handle the Screaming Death!"

"Dagur will be expecting it! Half of us won't be enough to go against his army!" Astrid tried to reason.

"Well what other choice do we have?! It's not like I can rally up the other vikings! They'll never listen to me!"

Before he can say anymore, Rain punched him in the face... hard.

"OW! Why would you do that?!" the scrawny viking questioned.

"Because you need a wake-up call!" the foreigner answered. "Look at yourself! Can't rally up other vikings? Of course you can't! Not like this! You're leader of the Dragon Riders, you taught me how to ride a dragon, you gave me lessons on dragon training! If you can do all of that, how can you not tell the vikings what to do?!"

"That's different! I'm not my father!"

"So? That shouldn't at all matter! You're your own person! Of course you're not Stoick! Now answer me this; why do you really think they won't follow you? Because they're older than you? Bigger than you? Don't have dragons like we do? That shouldn't matter! You have done the impossible many times! How can they not follow someone who had done the impossible?! And even if they still choose to not follow you, you still have people who are willing to be with you through thick and thin! What you need isn't an army; it's your heart and a fresh mind. Now calm down, clear your head, and think! Make use of what you do have and what you know! That's how you did the impossible, isn't it?"

It was silent, as Hiccup thought over Rain's words. Gobber, Astrid and Fishlegs never thought they'd hear her, of all people, to give Hiccup an advice when she wasn't here long enough to know. Yes, they told her stories of their adventures and how they started to get along with dragons, but still, they never thought she would be the one to snap Hiccup out of his current behavior.

Meanwhile, with the boy, he had finally registered Rain's words and thought of something, something crazy, stupid and downright impossible.

"I have a plan," he said. "You guys get Snotlout and the twins. Tell them to be ready for the Screaming Death."

"What about your father?" Astrid asked.

"I'll handle that. And Rain, I owe you one." With that, he left.

* * *

While Hiccup and Toothless were away to Outcast Island, bringing Alvin with them on their way there, the riders were at the Academy, preparing themselves for the Screaming Death's arrival. Well... Wouldn't be much of a preparation. With all the time they spent to help Rain catch up to their level in Dragon Riding and with them worrying more about Dagur and the Outcasts, they hadn't done much training for her in how to catch or stop a huge dragon. And as such, Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins were training her on stopping a giant dragon. Snotlout would've joined, but he was still on suspension, so to say, and was on lookout for any message Hiccup would send to them.

The group just arrived back to the academy from the training when Snotlout rushed in, with a Terrible Terror on his arm. "Painful message! Painful message!" he screamed.

The twins were more than eager enough to get the small dragon off him. Astrid received the message tied on its leg.

"Whoa! Is that your skin in his mouth?" Tuffnut asked Snotlout, lying on the ground in pain.

"That must hurt," Ruffnut said. A mischievous idea came to her mind as she let the Terror go... to attack her twin.

"Wah! Ow! Yeah, definitely hurts!" the male twin managed to scream out.

"Seriously?" Rain asked the female Thorston, who just shrugged off in response to the question.

"What does it say?" Fishlegs asked Astrid.

"Hiccup has an idea to stop the Screaming Death," she answered. "But we're gonna need to lure it to Outcast Island."

"Lure it? How?" Rain asked.

"Okay, let's think! What can we use to lure it?" Tuffnut asked, managing to get the Terrible Terror off him as it then decided to fly away.

"It likes eating islands," Ruffnut recalled.

After a moment of thinking, Tuffnut had an idea. "Ah! That's it! We need to find a really tiny island and a really big rope. Who do we talk to about that?" he asked Astrid. The Hofferson girl had her arms crossed, unamused with the idea. As such, she punched him in the head and knocked him down on the floor.

"What about the dragon root?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Ha. And you thought my tiny island idea was dumb," Tuffnut said, rubbing his head. "Dragon root. I mean, a rope can be indefinitely be big."

Astrid and Rain beg to differ. "Great idea, Fishlegs!" the former said.

"Gobber locked that plant up so we can get rid of it, right?" the latter asked.

"He did. And now's a good time to do that."

"Just one problem," Snotlout intervened. "All our dragons go nuts when they go anywhere near it."

The riders' dragons looked at each other when he pointed that out.

"He has a point. I mean, we don't know if it affects Tidal Class dragons or Shockjaws specifically. And I don't want to find that out," Rain agreed, rubbing her dragon's head.

"True, but if you recall, there's one dragon we know not affected by the dragon root," Fishlegs spoke up. "As a Gronckle who feeds on rocks rather than plants, Meatlug is-" He trailed off as he noticed the smirks on the other teens' faces as they all had their eyes on him. "And I've said too much."

* * *

And so, the big guy found himself on his dragon with the dragon root below them on a rope.

"Here, Screaming Death!" he called out nervously. "Here, here, Screaming Death! I've got some delicious dragon root for you!"

A familiar roar was heard nearby, as he and Meatlug looked up and saw the white, oversized Whispering Death-like dragon look down at them.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rain and the riders were on their way to Outcast Island to give Hiccup some assistance.

"Is it wrong that I feel bad for leaving Fishlegs and Meatlug with the Screaming Death?" the dragon boarder asked.

"Nope," the riders all answered in unison.

"Hey. It's Fishface's fault for opening that big mouth of his," Snotlout pointed out.

"For once, he has a point," Astrid agreed. A really rare occurrence.

* * *

After some time of flying, the island was finally within their sights, as well as the action that was happening.

"Looks like Hiccup can use the help!" Rain said, spotting the boy and his Night Fury surrounded by Berserkers and Outcasts. "Come on, guys!" With that, the dragons flew faster towards the action.

Barf and Belch were up first, the former head breathing out gas between Hiccup and the soldiers while the other head lit it up, sending them flying.

"Whoa! This is chaos on a level I've never seen before!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"I know! I want to live here!" Tuffnut declared.

"Forever!" With that shout in agreement, the two went off to create some new chaos.

"Boy, are we ever glad to see you guys," Hiccup said in relief.

"Don't thank us yet," Astrid told him. "Things are about to get a lot crazier."

Rain jumped off Levia as the two decided to assist Stoick, Alvin and an old man in taking down some soldiers outside the arena. Nunchucks in hand, she went and whacked some enemy vikings on the head and flipped others on their backs or heads. Any viking that swung their weapon at her, she blocked them with the chain part of her nunchucks and kicked or jump kicked them.

As for Levia, the Tidal Class dragon shocked her foes or knock them away with her wings and tail. Sometimes, she would see an enemy viking going to attack her boarder and send a jolt of electricity at the enemy, saving her human friend.

As Rain was back-to-back with Stoick, the big guy asked, "Shouldn't you be helping my son?" He punched down one Outcast.

"The other riders got him. You need all the help you can get up here," the teen answered. She hit a Berserker's hand, forcing him to release his grip on his axe and knock him out with a swing of her nunchuck in the face. "Axe?" She then offered Berk's chief.

"Gladly," he answered, accepting the weapon.

As this chaos was taking place, a little ways away from Outcast Island, Fishlegs and Meatlug were flying as fast as they could to their destination. Unfortunately for them, the Screaming Death was catching up to them faster than they to the island. The frightened boy kept praying to Thor for some kind of miracle to come and save the two from their fate. Sadly, Thor didn't answer to his prayers, as the larger Boulder Class dragon clamped its mouth around the rider and the Gronckle whole.

 _ **FART!**_

Until that. By whatever miracle that came, Meatlug let out some gas that ignited some explosion in the Screaming Death's throat, blasting the two out of its mouth.

"Why in the name of Odin did you bring that here?!" Stoick then asked Rain.

"Hiccup's idea. Ask and blame him," she answered.

"My son?!"

As if summoned, Hiccup and Toothless landed next to them. "This may be the only chance we have in getting rid of it," the boy started to explain. "I saw the Screaming Death's mother. It's been destroying the islands searching for her."

Stoick looked at the approaching dragon in shock. "That thing has a mother?!"

"Well, it has to come from somewhere," Rain pointed out.

As the Screaming Death approached the island, one of the Whispering Deaths within the arena saw it and let out a roar. The white dragon looked at it and responded with a friendly roar, signaling that the Whispering Death that called it was its mother.

"They've seen each other. All we have to do now is get them together and get clear of this place," Hiccup instructed.

"Then what?" Stoick asked.

"I'm hoping it does exactly what I think it should."

"Get together and leave this place peacefully?" Rain guessed.

"Something along the lines." As they watch Fishlegs, Meatlug and the Screaming Death arrive Outcast Island, Hiccup shouted to his fellow rider, "Now, Fishlegs, now!"

Grateful to not be used as bait at this point, the boy untied the dragon root, letting it sink in the ocean, never to be seen again.

Unfortunately, the good guys weren't the only ones who saw and realize the exchange between the two different Boulder Class dragons.

"Ah, I see. It wants its mommy," Dagur said. He signaled some of the remaining Berserkers to grab some ropes and managed to hold the Whispering Death back from getting to her child.

"Dagur, no!" Hiccup cried out. "You don't know what you're doing! You let that Whispering Death go before you destroy us all!"

"And why would I do that? Hello~ I'm deranged," Dagur pointed out, like he was asked a very simple question.

"Well, you can't argue with that logic," Tuffnut agreed. "Right?"

Meanwhile, from above, Dagur's right-hand man, Alvin's former right-hand, Savage, noticed the exchange going on and had a horrible feeling about what will happen next. "Well, that's my cue," he said, running from the scene.

Down below, Dagur pointed a spear at the mother Whispering Death. "Back off, Hiccup," he threatened. "You know if I destroy her, that thing will take us all out!"

"He's right. Everyone back off," Hiccup ordered the riders. Reluctantly, everyone did as ordered. Well, all except one.

Directly above Dagur, Rain stood. ' _If I time this right, I may be able to save that dragon,_ ' she thought. ' _It's now or never!_ ' With that, she jumped, her nunchucks raised to hit the Berserker hard in the head.

She hit, forcing the guy to drop both the rope and spear. Rain then quickly took down the other Berserkers, having the dragon be released.

"Go, now!" Rain told her.

The Whispering Death didn't need to be told twice, as it flew to its child.

"Rain, behind you!" Hiccup called.

Before the boarder could respond, Dagur already got the girl in a chokehold, a dagger dangerously close to her face.

"You insolent girl! I should kill you for that!" he shouted. "But, consider yourself lucky. I feel a bit interested for a trade." She and the riders all glared at him for that, knowing what he meant. "Oh, come on, Hiccup. You should know this will be coming one way or another!"

"Forget about me, guys! Just go!" Rain told them.

"No way, Rain!" Hiccup said.

"Oh, so we're having a deal, I see?" Dagur said.

"Never retreat! Never surrender!" came Snotlout's voice.

Everyone looked up and saw the boy and his Monstrous Nightmare still flying over their heads.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled, not believing his cousin was, once again, going against his order.

Hookfang ignited himself and created a fireball. He shot it a little way away from Dagur and Rain. The force of the blast it made knocked the two off their feet, Rain a little father as she fell down a hole. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Rain!" the other teens cried out, as Hiccup and Toothless flew down to catch her.

Before they could catch her, one of the many Whispering Deaths came from below and saved her in their steed. It flew to the riders and lowered its head, where Rain sat as she got off the blind dragon.

"Thank you," she thanked.

It let out a low growl before flying with the other Whispering Deaths to the Screaming Death, with the latter nuzzling its mother, proving Hiccup was right about its reason for its rampage. The larger dragon then flew to the group of humans and smaller dragons, specifically Hiccup and Rain. The two stood nervously, the boy wondering if the Screaming Death was still having a grudge on them and the girl frightened by its mere appearance, especially the eyes. Next they knew, the red-eyes white dragon let out a really loud roar, blowing their hair back, before it flew back to its family as they flew away from Outcast Island.

"Uh... Your welcome?" Hiccup shouted, wondering if that was the Screaming Death's way of saying 'Thank you'.

Rain let out a breath of relief. "Whew. Glad that part's over." Just then, Astrid flew to her and hit her hard on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For almost getting yourself killed!" the blonde viking answered, pulling the foreigner in a quick hug. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, 'Either save the mother or face the wrath of the island-eating dragon'. Face it, even if Snotlout didn't do that, even if Hiccup were to give Dagur Toothless, he may still kill her anyway and we would still die."

Both Astrid and Hiccup wanted to argue with the reason, but found it to actually be true.

Just then, Snotlout and Hookfang flew to the trio. "Okay, I know I wasn't following orders, Hiccup, but I-... Well, I..." While he was trying to find the words for his defense, the Jorgenson realized he hadn't really thought of a reason to disobey orders, since he let his own ego took over earlier.

"Snotlout, you did the right thing," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, I did, but-" Snotlout stopped talking when he realized what the Night Fury rider said. "Wait, what? Are you messing with me? I was reckless."

"From what Rain proved just before you did your stunt, sometimes reckless can be courageous. Your suspension is... well, suspended."

He extended his hand out. Snotlout looked at him and smiled, accepting the hand and shaking it.

The peaceful moment was ruined by a battlecry behind them. The teens looked and saw Dagur charging at the group with his spear. Before he even got close enough to them, though, a fist met his face and knocked him back.

"Hello, Dagur. Remember me?" Alvin sneered, looking down at him with a dangerous look on his face.

"Oh no..." Dagur knew what was coming, as the Outcast viking grabbed him by the shirt. "No! Hiccup! Brother!"

Watching the scene from a distance, Rain asked, "Should we be concerned at this point?"

"Ask again in the next five minutes," Snotlout answered, walking away from the scene.

"That's an idea I'll take," Hiccup agreed.

Astrid looked at the girl and shrugged, as the two followed after the boys.

* * *

Later that evening, after Alvin regained control over the Outcasts and his island, as well as imprisoning Dagur and his Berserkers, Alvin and Stoick stood at the cliffs, staring at the ocean.

"Who'd have thought it'd come to this, eh, Stoick?" the Outcast chief asked.

"There's more than enough blame to go around, Alvin," the Berkian Chief said. "But that's in the past. What you did for me, for my son..." He extended his hand, not wanting to say any more than that.

Alvin caught on to what he was intending and shook the fellow chief's hand, finally ending the rivalry between them.

From several feet away, Hiccup and Rain stood, watching the scene.

"You may have lost allies in the Berserkers, but it looks like you gained new ones in the Outcasts instead," the latter said.

"Yeah. Yeah, it looks that way," the former agreed.

* * *

After that, all the Berkians and Rain and Levia returned to Berk, where many vikings were relieved to see their chief safe and sound. While the vikings were celebrating for Stoick's return, Rain and her Shockjaw flew to the cove, wondering and hoping if the cave had revealed itself at last.

By whatever miracle was casted, she saw it. The cave that brought her to Berk.

"No way..." she breathed. "Levia, are you seeing this?"

The Shockjaw let out a small roar in response, as they both approached the cave.

Rain reached out to the opening and found there was nothing there. No invisible wall, no pain, nothing. The cave was really there.

' _I can go home?_ ' she wondered.

"Rain!" came a shout. She looked up and saw all the dragon riders flying over to her, landing on the ground.

"I knew she'd be here," Astrid said. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Fishlegs noticed something behind the foreigner. "Guys, is that a...?"

Everyone else looked at the cave behind Rain, all in confusion.

"A cave? I don't remember seeing that there," Hiccup said.

"Maybe it's a Whispering Death!" Tuffnut said, jumping off the Hideous Zippleback and rushing to the cave, eager to find the Boulder Class dragon. However, before he could enter, he bumped into... nothing? "Ow... Never mind. It's painted..." he said, rubbing his face.

"What? But that's not possible," Rain said, entering the cave. "This is a real hole in the wall here."

Everyone got off their dragon and looked at the cave in shock. All reached their hand out, but felt something blocking the way in. It was almost as though the cave was not accessible to vikings.

"What do you think this means?" Hiccup asked.

"This is a discovery of a lifetime, that's what," Fishlegs said.

"I call dibs on naming it!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"There's nothing special about this cave," Rain said to them. "At least not to you."

"Rain?" Astrid called.

Rain was silent, unsure of what to say to them all. "This, is my one way home." The riders and dragons looked at her in shock.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Exactly what I mean. I told you guys, didn't I? I'm not from here. I don't think I'm suppose to be here. This cave opened up unexpectedly back home. I don't know if I'll ever get this chance again. I go back now... I don't think I can come back. This... This is goodbye."

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say or do in this situation. They were going to celebrate for winning a war, and now they had to say goodbye?

"I... can't say I wasn't expecting this," Hiccup said at last. "But so soon? At a time like this?"

"As much as I want to wait, like I said, I don't know if I'll get another chance of going back home," Rain reasoned. "Don't get me wrong. It's been fun, hanging out with you guys. But, I still miss my home. I miss my friends over there, my servants, my butler-"

"W-Wait. Servants? Butler?" Astrid interrupted. "Are we missing something?"

Rain mentally kicked herself, never knowing until now how home had really affected her. That, and she remembered that she never really told them the truth about herself. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on her head.

"My real name is Rain Goldenberg. Here, I may mean nothing. But back home? I'm heiress of the world's biggest, most accomplished company. While many kids in my shoes would be happy to have all the riches in the world, I'm not one of those kids. For years, all I ever wanted was my father to recognize me. To see me as his daughter. Instead, he never gave me the recognition I hoped for. The one time he actually paid attention to me, the first and only time, he ever paid any mind to me at all, it's for my pride and hobby as a skateboarder. Now, I don't know how you do it in Viking world, but a heiress skateboarding is not even the least ideal thing. Ever! My father found out the one secret I've been keeping for years! The one thing that makes me feel alive before dragon boarding! I don't need to look at him in the eyes or even interact with him to know that he is very disappointed in me and could care less if I'm his daughter." After that confession, Rain sat on a boulder, taking the moment to clear her head.

"Wow. Sounds a lot like Hiccup," Ruffnut compared, getting the heiress's attention.

"What...?"

"Oh yeah. Sounds a lot like Hiccup's case before he became the Dragon Conqueror," Tuffnut agreed with his twin.

"Okay, I am not the Dragon Conqueror; I'm a dragon rider," Hiccup corrected. "And the twins are actually right. We never did tell you how we came at peace with the dragons, after all."

And so, the riders told the foreigner everything. About their previous history with the dragons, how they came at peace with them, even how Hiccup was viewed before he became the first dragon rider.

"So yeah. I can actually compare with your situation," the boy ended.

It took Rain a while to take in everything that was shared with me. "Wow... Kind of a small world, isn't it?"

"The world's not that small," Snotlout said, not understanding the idiom.

"Not what I mean by 'small world'," Rain corrected. "But still, to think you also wanted your dad to recognize you before you ever met Toothless."

"Like you with your skateboarding, I had to hide Toothless from him. And everyone else," the boy said. "Then when he found out, he... didn't take it all that well."

"That's putting it lightly," Astrid interrupted.

"Yes, and I'd rather not go into details with that, milady. But other than that, after he realized that we vikings can be at peace with dragons, he changed. He started to accept dragons and me, as his son. The point is, if your dad is anything like my dad, something tells me when you go home, he'll greet you with open arms. At least, he'll do that much."

It may be because they were so much alike, but hearing him say that brought hope in Rain. "Thanks, Hiccup," she thanked, standing up. "Okay... I think I'm ready to go back now." As soon as she said that, she started giving each rider a hug good-bye. She'll never know if she'll return after all. She even gave a hug to each of their dragons. When it was Levia's turn, the Shockjaw had a sad look on her face.

"I'm going to miss you the most, Levia," she said to her dragon, hugging her snout. The Shockjaw responded to the hug with a light shock from her tendrils, causing the boarder to flinch at the feeling. Rain then smiled and took out something from her pocket, which was a blue bandana, and tied it around Levia's right, front leg. "Something to remember me by, in case if you decide to leave and go back to the wild where you originally belong." After making sure the bandana was secured, she took a step back and looked at her dragon in the eyes. Levia responded by nuzzling against her.

After one last hug, the girl looked at the cave then back to her friends. Seeing them all silently encouraging her, Rain took a step in, finding no resistance whatsoever and walked a few more steps in. Looking back to the dragon riders one more time, she waved to them good-bye, in which they waved back, and continued onwards.

* * *

 **Finally have this chapter up and done! If you all think this is over, readers, think again! There's still the epilogue coming up. Look forward to it! As well as a little surprise along the way~**


End file.
